


Once and Future King & Queen and Emrys

by jeeva160889



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fem! Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeva160889/pseuds/jeeva160889
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorea: female Harry is reborn in the past during the time of Emrys and the Once and Future King. What difference does she make? Please Review! If anyone is willing to beta the story, I would be extremely grateful!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I apologize for any mistakes made. I do not have a beta and my first language is not English. So if anyone is willing to beta the story, I would be really grateful. I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin!!! Enjoy reading!**

**1981**

An old man who appeared to be around eighty years of age, eyes a blue color, his long hair and beard silver, wearing a dark red cloak, sat in a cave filled with crystals. The magic in the cave could be felt by the old man. His name, Merlin. A scene started playing in one of the crystals of a seer making a prophecy.

**“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…. And the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… She will be the Queen of the Once and Future King during the time of Emrys. The Once and the Future Queen with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.”**

The scene shifted to show a small black haired baby wrapped in pink held by a red-haired woman on the hospital bed with two black-haired men and a sandy haired man crowding around the bed all of them beaming at the infant.

The scene again shifted to show children running around wearing costumes collecting candy. A tall red eyed man walked down the street towards the house at the end of the street where a rat faced man met him at the door. The parents of the little girl were requested to come to a meeting and so they had left one of their friends to baby-sit their little angel. Unfortunately for them, that particular friend turned out to be the traitorous rat faced man. The red-eyed man walked up to the nursery with the other man trailing behind him. He found the little girl playing in her crib. The girl just looked at him with curiosity in her green eyes.

“Dorea Potter! The girl prophesized to vanquish me! Me! Lord Voldemort! The one who has taken steps to ensure I will not die! I will kill you now and no one will ever defeat me.” Voldemort said as he pointed his want at the fifteen month old baby and uttered the killing curse.

The green light sped towards the little girl who clapped her hands in delight at the light and reached out to catch it. Voldemort looked incredulous for a moment as a golden barrier formed in front of the little girl before the curse rebound on him, ripping his soul from his body as it turned into ashes. The resulting explosion blast the rat faced traitor back bashing his head against the nursery wall causing him to lose consciousness just as James and Lily Potter barged in along with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore.

Merlin had seen enough for now. He had to bring the family here and re-assure them. He disappeared in a swirl of his robes appearing in front of the Potter’s now destroyed home.

The Potters and their friends rushed towards the crib which still had the golden barrier around it, while Dumbledore tied up Peter Pettigrew, the traitorous rat faced man and examined the pile of ash near the crib. Dumbledore also found Voldemort’s wand which showed the Killing Curse being the last curse when he had performed the Priori Incantatem. When Lily tried to reach out to the unconscious baby, the barrier would not let her past. The marauders and Dumbledore tried reaching out to the child with the same results. Dumbledore took his wand out to try take down the barrier when Merlin finally spoke,

“I would not do that if I were you, Albus Dumbledore.”

The five adults spun around with their wand ready to attack thinking he was a Death Eater, but were surprised to see an old man.

“What do you mean? Who are you?” Dumbledore asked.

“I am called by many names, but you might have heard the name Emrys I believe.” Merlin said making Albus gasp. Dumbledore had indeed researched the name Emrys when he heard the prophecy.

“What? Who is Emrys, Professor?” Remus asked.

“Merlin!” Dumbledore breathed out resulting in a chorus of “WHAT” from the other four while Merlin just nodded.

“Indeed.” Merlin said chuckling as the four young adults just stared at him open mouthed.

“What did you mean when you asked me not to try dismantling the barrier around little Dorea?” Albus asked regaining his bearings and enquiring about the situation. He was in awe of the older wizard and wanted to ask so many questions, but that could wait as Dorea was more important right now.

“You need not worry about my Queen. She is quite healthy and safe. That barrier is just the physical manifestation of my protection. I do not think anyone will be able to bring it down except for me and if anyone else tries they would be blast away from her.” Merlin said.

“Can you please bring down the barrier? I would like to hold my baby.” Lily asked softly.

Merlin nodded before reaching out to touch the golden barrier which collapsed as soon as he touched it. Lily took her daughter in her arms as the marauders crowded around her checking to see if the child was injured in any way.

“What do you mean your Queen? Dorea is just a baby and we are sure neither Lily nor I are of Royal blood.” James said finally coming out of his shock after determining his daughter was fine, but just unconscious.

“That is a long explanation which cannot be shared here. We shall go to Camelot and I shall tell you the story.” Merlin said.

“C- Ca- Camelot?” Sirius stuttered.

“Hogwarts as you know it now was indeed Camelot. When the Pendragon line died out and Albion became Scotland and the Royals changed their Palace to elsewhere, I gave permission to four young witches and wizards to use the castle as a school for magical children as my King and Queen had requested of me.” Merlin replied to awed glances as he looked tenderly at the baby version of his Queen, his sister in heart.

“Please handover Mr. Pettigrew to the Ministry of Magic and come to your office, Albus. We will await you there.” Merlin said.

Albus Dumbledore nodded to the much older Warlock and disappeared with a pop along with Peter Pettigrew. Merlin waved his hand packing a few essentials for Dorea while Lily and James packed their own things. Sirius and Remus had gone to their own flats to pack their things and would come to Hogwarts directly. Merlin transported the Potter family to the Lake on Hogwarts grounds. They met Sirius and Remus and made their way to the Headmaster’s Office. Once Dumbledore returned and everyone was settled comfortably, Merlin conjured a projector and waved his hand. All of them watched as an ethereal woman appeared in front of a couple.

**C.E. 484**

Lord and Lady Peverell sat in their living room discussing about the harvest and the distribution of food to the peasants and servants on their land, when a Lady in white materialized in front of them. Both of them immediately knelt and bowed their heads in respect to the Goddess. They were after all magical and every magical being felt it in their soul when their Goddess visited them.

“Rise Julius, Anna. I am here on an important matter. You have a child, do you not?” The Goddess asked.

“Yes My Lady. Alexander has just turned five.” Lord Julius Peverell answered after exchanging a brief look with his wife.

“Have the two of you give thought about having another child?” The Goddess asked.

“We have My Lady. Unfortunately, Anna has yet to conceive another child.” Julius answered.

“I have a solution for that.” The Goddess replied. On seeing the couple’s hopeful yet fearful look, she continued. “I have the soul of the child born in the future. She has a destiny here as well as in the future. A Dark Sorcerer tried to kill the child, but Emrys has protected her, so the curse rebound on the evil one ripping out his soul. Although he is not dead, the balance has been maintained, so there would be no need for anyone’s life as a payment in return for the child. She is in fact one of your descendent. Will you accept her?”

“We will do so gladly My Lady.” Both Julius and Anna replied beaming.

“Her name was Dorea Potter in the future.” The Goddess said before conjuring a small bracelet. “Put this bracelet on her wrist as soon as she is born. There is going to be a great upheaval and those who practice magic are going to be prosecuted. This bracelet will protect her. If her magic acts out accidentally, this bracelet will absorb the magic while she is still a child. She will be the only one other than Emrys to be able to perform magic within a few days of her birth, so she will also have a few lessons on how to control her magic when she sleeps. No one will be able to remove this from her.” The Goddess handed over the bracelet who accepted it with a nod.

The Goddess smiled as she bestowed her blessing upon the couple and vanished from sight.

It had been a few months after the visit from the Goddess, Julius Peverell had gone to fight and had unfortunately died. Anna, heartbroken, knew she would only live till she gave birth to her daughter. Taking the five year old Alexander, Anna set out to Camelot. Igraine happily welcomed her best friend and both the King and the Queen accepted they would be the child Anna was carrying and Alexander’s Godparents. Anna informed them that she suspected she would not be alive to see her babies grow up. A month before Anna was due to deliver her little girl, Igraine went into labor and birthed the Prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon.

Igraine lost her life a few hours later and Uther blames Magic for the loss of his wife and started a war against the Sorcerers, hunting them down and executing them. He also hunted the dragons and killed them as well, imprisoning the Great Dragon after luring the last Dragon Lord and the Great Dragon under the guise of making Peace. The last Dragon Lord escaped, but unfortunately he could not rescue the Great Dragon as well. Anna was horrified by her friend’s actions, but Uther was a stubborn man and did not listen to reason in his grief and anger. Anna was grateful that neither her husband nor Anna had let Uther know about their own magic.

Anna had later performed a ritual asking for the Goddess for a bracelet to protect her son as well. The Goddess conjured up the bracelet knowing that the Peverell line had to continue for the future to be intact. Anna had given the bracelet to Alexander and instructed him to never take the bracelet off and to never speak of magic where someone else might overhear. Anna went into labor a month later and gave birth to a black haired, green eyed daughter who she named Dorea Peverell, before she died.

A year later, in a small village Ealdor that lay beyond the forest of Essetir, a young woman named Hunith gave birth to a little boy and named him Merlin. She was shocked when she saw a few things randomly moving and the flash of Gold in Merlin’s eyes. She feared for her son’s life and tried to help him keep his magic under control. Unfortunately, since Hunith was a non-magical, she did not know how to help him control his magic and prepared to send him to her half-brother Gaius in Camelot when Merlin turned eighteen.

 

 

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all your lovely reviews and favorites and Follows. Happy reading!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter. If I did, Arthur would most certainly be alive.**

**Chapter: 2**

The years after Arthur and Dorea were born passed, but the king still prosecuted those with magic. Although he did not actively search for sorcerers to put them to death, he immediately sentenced a person accused of performing magic to death, or hunted down anyone accused of magic elsewhere. It was also not surprising to see Arthur and Dorea together most of the time. The two of them along with Alexander were inseparable, causing mischief around the castle. Both Arthur and Dorea looked up to Alexander and followed him around most of the time.

Dorea had also started to learn to wield weapons along with her brother and Arthur. Uther had initially refused to let her train with the weapons, but after a few tears and pleading, the King finally relented and agreed. Arthur was a natural and by the age of ten was one of the best archers in Camelot. By the age of sixteen, he was the best swordsman in Albion and was the youngest person to ever be knighted a record previously held by Alexander who was knighted at seventeen years of age. Dorea, although not as good as her brother or Arthur, was able to hold her own against a few of the best knights of Camelot.

Arthur and Dorea had also discovered the Great Dragon that was captured and imprisoned by the King. When the King had forbidden them to go down to the dungeons, Dorea and Arthur being the curious seven year olds they were, snuck out in the middle of the night and made their way to the dungeons. The guards were drunk and rushed towards the direction Dorea had thrown a stone to distract them, leaving the door unguarded and the two crept in. It came as a nasty shock when they came face to face with a Dragon and were even more surprised when the Dragon spoke to them.

The two of them frequently visited the Dragon chatting with him and relating some inconsequential news or other. The topic of Uther persecuting magic distressed Dorea when she understood about her own powers. It was made easier once Dorea started to dream about magic lessons and started to practice meditation to help calm her mind as well as control magic. The two of them had also promised Kilgarrah, as the Dragon told them to call him, that they would free him once Arthur became King.

The King’s Ward, Morgana, daughter of the King’s friend Gorlois, came to live with them at the castle after her parents had died, when Arthur and Dorea were ten years old and she was soon good friends with the Arthur and Dorea. Although Arthur seemed to be a little arrogant Dorea seemed to ground him. Arthur and Morgana constantly fought but Dorea always diffused the situation. It seemed that while Arthur and Morgana were hotheaded, Dorea was always calm. But Dorea had a fierce temper and that was evidenced by the day when Arthur came back from raiding a Druid camp when they were seventeen.

“Father, we found a Druid camp in the Darkling Woods and the older druid men are killed. I had asked the knights to spare the women and children, but a few of them did not listen and have killed them as well.” Arthur said.

“Excellent news, Arthur. You cannot spare anyone. If you do, they will rise against you in the future. We will have a celebration feast tonight.” Uther told his son.

Dorea looked at Arthur in disgust before she stormed off to her room.

“Why are you not preparing for the celebrations, Rea?” Arthur asked once he tracked down his friend and saw her staring out at the city from the battlements.

“What do I celebrate? My best friend becoming a murderer or the death of innocent people?” Dorea asked cold fury evident in her voice.

“I am not a murderer. They are Druids, Rea. You heard my father. They would have risen against us soon.” Arthur defended.

“Killing innocent people is not murder? Just because they might rise up against you, you think it is okay that you have slaughtered them? Well, what is the chance that King Odin or any other king in Albion would not go to war against Camelot? What is the chance that a Lord of the realm would not betray you? What is the chance that one of the servants wouldn’t betray you? Why don’t you slaughter them as well? If you execute someone on the off chance that they might betray you then you will have no one to rule over.” Dorea shot back.

“Why are you so upset about this? They use magic Rea. Magic people cannot be trusted. They are evil.” Arthur said.

“If that is the case, then don’t trust me. Arrest me right now and go tell your father that his god-daughter is a witch, Arthur Pendragon. Watch as your father burns me in the pyre for something I was born with.” Dorea stated coldly before she conjured a small butterfly in front of a dumbfounded Arthur and then left.

She did not speak to Arthur for nearly three weeks avoiding him or only being in his presence when someone else was present. Finally Arthur cornered her with Gaius’s help after telling the court physician that he had hurt Dorea because of his stupidity and wanted to apologize.

“What do you want Arthur? Why have you not told your father that he is harboring an evil witch in his castle?” Dorea asked coldly once she saw that she could not escape this time.

“I am sorry, Rea. I don’t think you are evil.” Arthur said.

“Why not? By your own words, all those who possess magic are evil.” Dorea asked.

“I know you very well. I trust you. I know you are the kindest person and you can never bear to hurt anyone.”

“How come I am exempt from your prejudice but the druids were not? Did they do anything to indicate that they will go against the king?” Dorea asked a miserable Arthur.

Arthur shook his head. “No Rea. I… I just wanted to make my father proud. But I see your point now. I am so sorry. I am a murderer. I am not fit to rule.” He said miserably.

Dorea softened once she saw her friend was truly repentant. She hugged him. “No Arthur. You made a mistake. You understand now and I am sure you won’t repeat the same mistake in the future. It’s not bad to want to make you father proud, but think about what you are doing before you act. I am sorry I called you a murderer.” Dorea said softly.

“But I am a murderer Rea. I killed innocent people just so I could make my father proud.” Arthur said his eyes a little moist.

“You are not a murderer Arthur. True, you killed. But you were misguided and you are truly repentant now. That’s all that matters. You can make up for it once you become King. The druids are peaceful people. You can make peace with the druids and welcome them in Camelot when you become the King.” Dorea said making Arthur nod his head.

Arthur, Dorea and Alexander went to the slaughtered Druid camp and paid their respects. Arthur swore that he would be fair and just and that the punishments would fit the crimes when he became king. He also swore to make magic legal once he became the King.  

Years passed and soon it was the day that a great warlock reached Camelot. He looked ordinary, lanky with big ears. He wore a dark brown jacket and had a red neckerchief, his blue eyes sparking with curious wonder as he took in the sights and the rush of people in the market place as he walked by. Looking at him, no one could guess the amount of power he had. The boy’s name was Merlin. Merlin paused as he entered the courtyard of the castle as people stood around a platform in tensed silence as a guard started beating the drum. A pair of guards escorted a young man around twenty-five to the execution platform.

“Let this serve as a lesson to all—this man, Thomas James Collins, is judged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And in accordance to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass.” The king stated nodding his head at the guard. The guard led Thomas and bent him placing his head on the executioners block.

Merlin saw two beautiful women looking down in sadness from one of the windows. The axe fell cutting his head off when the King signaled by dropping his hand. The people turned their head away with a small gasp of pity.

“When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people’s help, magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival, to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured, and Camelot freed from the evils of Sorcery. Let the celebrations begin.” King Uther stated before he turned to go back into the castle and the crowd started to disperse when an old woman started to wail.

“There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic! It is you. With your hatred and your ignorance… You took my son. I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!” The old woman cried.

“Seize her!” Uther ordered.

The old woman just held her pendant and muttered a spell vanishing in a swirl of wind. Dorea and Morgana looked at each other before they retreated into the room closing the window.

Merlin made his way into the castle and asked a nearby guard for the direction of the court physician, who just pointed in the correct direction. Merlin made his way to Gaius’s chambers and knocked the already open door. When no one answered, he just called out a ‘Hello!’

“Gaius! Hello! Ahem!” Merlin called out a little more loudly when there was no answer to his first call. An old man standing atop the shelf organizing the books leaned back to look, when it broke and he started to fall.

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold as he instinctively slowed the time and pushed the bed that was nearby under the falling man.

Gaius was up and stood before Merlin demanding to know what had happened. Merlin tried to deny that he had done magic and when that did not work and Gaius demanded where he learnt magic, Merlin said that he was born with it.

“That’s impossible. Who are you?” Gaius asked once he had calmed down slightly.

“Oh. um. I have a letter for you.” Merlin said searching for the letter his mother had written.

“I do not have my glasses.” Gaius said.

“I’m Merlin.”

“Hunith’s son?” Gaius asked delightedly and when Merlin nodded, “But you are not meant to be here till Wednesday.” He said confused.

“Erm.. It’s Wednesday.” Merlin said.

“Ah! Okay. You better put your bag in there.” Gaius said pointing in the direction of the stairs.

Merlin started towards the stairs before pausing and turning back to Gaius. “Oh, you won’t say anything about the… um..” Merlin hesitated.

“No. Although Merlin, I should say thank you.”

Merlin nodded his head and made his way up the stairs. It was a small room with a single bed in the middle, a wardrobe to one side. Merlin put his things on the bed and looked out at the beautiful sight out of his window.

Later that night, the King found Dorea and Morgana in Dorea’s chambers.

“Morgana, Dorea. Why have you both not joined us at the feast?” Uther asked.

“I just don’t think chopping someone’s head off is a cause for celebration. That poor mother.” Morgana said defiantly ignoring Dorea’s attempts to silence her.

“It was simple justice for what he’d done.” Uther said sternly.

“To whom? He just practiced some magic. He didn’t hurt anyone.” Morgana shot back at the guardian.

“You were not around twenty years ago. You have no idea what it was like.” The king said starting to lose his patience.

“How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?” Morgana argued.

By then both the king and his ward were ignoring Dorea’s presence fully into the argument with each other.

“Until they realize there is no room for magic in my kingdom.” Uther said making Dorea flinch.

“UNCLE UTHER! MORGANA!” Dorea shouted gaining the attention of the arguing pair.

“Milord! Please, we are sorry, but a life is still a life despite having practiced magic. Neither of us can bear to see someone die. We just wanted to pray for the soul to rest in peace. That is why we were not at the feast.” Dorea said said putting on a sad face knowing the king will relent at that.

Uther sighed. “Both of you are too much soft-hearted. But I want the both of you with me when I greet Lady Helen.” He said.

“I told you I want no part in these celebrations…” Morgana started but Dorea silenced her with a squeeze of her hand.

“I am your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect, at least respect our finest singer.” Uther shouted.

“We will be there, Milord.” Dorea said softly. Uther nodded and left.

“Why are you agreeing to his demands Rea?” Morgana demanded.

“Both of you are stubborn. You know perfectly well that this is a battle we cannot win. So why argue and rile Uther’s temper up as well? We will just have to bear with this for now, Gana!” Dorea said.

“The more brutal he is, the more enemies he will create.” Morgana said in a whisper.

“I know. I am still worried what Mary Collins will do in retaliation now. She did say “a son for a son!” I am scared for Arthur.” Dorea said.

“Don’t worry so much. Arthur can take care of himself Rea.” Morgana said.

“Against swords or bows? Yes. But against Magic?” Dorea asked.

“He will be fine, Rea. Talk to him about it if it would make you feel better.” Morgana said. Dorea nodded before Morgana bade the other a good night before she left.

Dorea made her way to Arthur’s chambers and knocked on the door. His manservant, Morris opened it and when he saw it was Dorea, moved aside to let her in. Arthur sat at the table looking at some reports.

“Rea! Come in.” Arthur said when he saw his visitor, dismissing Morris for the night. “What is the matter?” he asked once Dorea sat.

“I am just worried. Mary Collins has vowed to kill you before the celebrations are over because her son was executed.” Dorea said. She had always felt as if she could share anything with Arthur and he would never judge her for it.

“I heard what had happened. I could not watch the execution Rea. Not when Thomas only planned to use magic for healing another person. Unfortunately, an older Knight who is close to my father heard this and reported him. You know how my father is regarding sorcery. So I just went on a hunting trip to prepare for Lady Helen’s arrival.” Arthur said.

Dorea smiled at him. Arthur had come a long way from the seventeen year old boy who killed Druids just to try please his father. After Dorea had revealed her magic to Arthur in a fit of anger, Arthur started thinking things through about what the sorcerer used magic for and in his own way tried to help those who did not mean any harm, like Thomas Collins. Unfortunately, in some of these cases, other knights would find the evidence before Arthur in which case he would not be able to hide it. Dorea was the only one who knew all about this and she always told him how proud she was to call him her best friend.

“Please be careful, Dragon.” Dorea whispered calling Arthur the name she used to call him as a child after they had discovered the Great Dragon. When Uther asked her why she called him Dragon, Dorea had innocently claimed that everyone called her Rea and she wanted Arthur to have a nickname and since she did not like Artie, she was going to call him Dragon after shortening it from Pendragon to which Uther had just laughed heartily.

“I will, Rea. Now, how about you and I spar tomorrow?” Arthur said smiling softly at her. Dorea agreed before she bade him good night and left.

The next morning Gaius ‘accidentally’ knocked the bucket of water while Merlin sat down for breakfast to which Merlin reacted instinctively stopping the water spilling. After Merlin clarified that he did not know any spells and that it was instinctive, Gaius roped Merlin into helping him deliver a few potions for a few nobles warning him not to do any magic.

Merlin delivered the potions and had just walked out of the citadel’s courtyard when he heard loud voices.

“Where is the target?” A blond man asked.

“There sir.” The servant answered.

“It’s into the sun.”

“Well, it’s not that bright.”

“A bit like you then?” The blonde asked as the other knights around him laughed.

“I’ll put the target down the other end, shall I, sir?” the servant asked.

“Teach him a lesson.” One of the other knights said.

“This’ll teach him.” The blonde said throwing the knife at the target which the servant was carrying to the other side.

All the other men laughed as the servant stopped and said “Hey, hang on!” indignantly.

“Don’t stop.” The blonde said.

“Here?”

“I told you to keep moving. Come on. Run! We want some moving target practice.” The blonde said as he kept throwing the knives.

Finally the servant slipped and fell, the target rolling down near Merlin’s leg. He stepped on the target.

“Hi, come on. That’s enough.” Merlin said.

“What?” The blonde asked.

“You’ve had your fun my friend.” Merlin said.

“Do I know you?” the blonde asked.

“Uh. I’m Merlin.” Merlin held his hand out.

“So I don’t know you?”

“No”

“Yet, you called me friend?”

“That was my mistake.”

“Yes. I think so.”

“Yeah, I would never have a friend who could be such an ass.” Merlin said almost laughing at the look on the blonde’s face as he turned to walk away.

“Or I one who could be so stupid. Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?” The blonde asked.

“No.”

“Would you like me to help you?”

“I wouldn’t if I were you.”

“Why?” the blonde scoffed. “What are you going to do to me?”

“You have no idea.”

“Be my guest. Come on… Come on! Come oooonnn!!!” the blonde said.

A crowd was starting to form. An older knight and a young black haired woman with green eyes who was frowning made their way to the center of the crowd just as Merlin took a swing at the blonde. The other man immediately caught his hand and twisted it behind Merlin’s back.

“I’ll have you thrown in jail for that.”

“Who do you think you are? The king?” Merlin asked.

“ARTHUR PENDRAGON!” The black haired woman called out firmly making Arthur wince lightly as he released Merlin. The guards caught him as the prince turned to the woman who called out to him with a sheepish look.

“Uh. Rea! How long have you been here?” Arthur asked a little nervously.

“Long enough to know you’ve been acting like a prat. You asked me to spar with you and you did not have enough patience to wait for me to show up that you started provoking the boy to fight you?” Dorea asked with a raised eyebrow.

“But he called me an ass, Rea!” Arthur whined though he would never admit it. The crowd clearly used to the banter between the friends just smiled fondly at the woman as they went on their way.

“Was he behaving like an ass?” Dorea asked turning to Merlin who was clearly in awe of Dorea for standing up to the prince. Merlin just nodded. Dorea turned to Arthur with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the Warlock.

“Good on you, then. Unfortunately, I can’t keep you out of jail as you did try to hit the Prince of Camelot, no matter how much he might have deserved it.” Dorea said.

The guards dragged Merlin to the dungeons while Dorea pulled Arthur towards the training grounds for the promised match. Later that evening, Dorea and Morgana stood with Uther as he greeted Lady Helen.

Merlin heard someone call his name in the middle of the night, before he was startled awake by Gaius in the morning.

“Merlin! You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down and what do you do? You behave like an idiot!” Gaius scolded.

“I’m sorry.” Merlin said sheepishly.

“You’re lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released. It certainly helped that Lady Dorea argued for you.” Gaius said.

“Oh! Thank you! Thank you! I won’t forget this.” Merlin said excitedly.

“Well, there is a small price to pay.” Gaius said leading him to the stocks.

“Oh God!” Merlin said as the children threw rotten fruits at Merlin’s head. Gaius just walked away laughing.

Just as the children ran to get more rotten fruits, a servant girl in a red dress approached Merlin.

“I’m Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I’m the Lady Morgana’s maid.” She said.

“Right! I’m Merlin. Although most people call me idiot.” He said grinning.

“No. No, no, no, no. I saw what you did. You’re so brave.” Gwen said.

“It was stupid.” Merlin said.

“Well, I’m glad you walked away—you weren’t going to beat him.”

“Oh I- I could beat him.”

“You think? Because you don’t look like one of those big muscly kind of fellows.” Gwen said.

“Thanks” Merlin said sarcastically.

“No, no. I’m sure you’re stronger than you look. It’s just Arthur’s one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men and well…”

“What?”

“You don’t look like that.”

“I’m in disguise.” Merlin whispered making Gwen laugh.

“Well, it’s great you stood up to him.” Gwen said.

“You think so?” Merlin asked.

“Arthur’s a bully. Well, when Lady Dorea is not around. When she is around, he is a perfect gentleman. You’re the only one other than her or her brother Sir Alexander or Lady Morgana who stood up to him, though Sir Alexander and Lady Morgana only do so in private and everyone thinks you were a real hero.” Gwen said.

Merlin smiled. “Who is Lady Dorea? Won’t she get in trouble with the king if she publicly stood up to Arthur and called him a prat or an ass?” he asked curious.

“Oh no. She is the King’s god-daughter. Her father died before she was born and her mother died a few hours after birth. So both Sir Alexander and Lady Dorea stay at the castle. The Prince and Lady Dorea have been very close ever since their childhood days.” Gwen said.

Just then the children returned, so Gwen took her leave.

Later that evening, Gaius explained to Merlin about how Magic could only be usually used with spells, incantations and enchantments and that Merlin was special because of the instinctive elemental form of his magic. Gaius then asked Merlin to deliver a potion to Lady Helen for her voice.

Merlin found some weird things in the Lady Helen’s chambers like a straw puppet before Lady Helen returned to her chambers and asked him what he was doing.

“Gaius, the court physician asked me to give this to you for your voice.” Merlin said holding up the small vial.

He handed the vial to the Lady and left a little nervous.

“How is your knee walking coming along?” Arthur called out as they crossed paths in the market place later that day.

“Aw. Don’t run away.” Arthur said when Merlin kept walking without responding.

Merlin stopped. “From you?” He asked without turning.

“Ah thank god. I thought you were deaf as well as dumb. “Arthur said.

“Look, I’ve told you, you were an ass. I just didn’t realize you were a royal one.” Merlin said.

Arthur had an amused expression mixed with slight exasperation.

“Oh! What are you going to do? You got your daddy’s men to protect you?” Merlin asked.

 Arthur laughed along with the knights who were with him. “I could take you apart with one blow.” He said.

“I could take you apart with less than that.” Merlin said.

“Are you sure?” Arthur asked with amusement.

Merlin just removed his jacket in reply making Arthur and the knights laugh more.

“Here you go, big man.” Arthur said throwing a mace at Merlin.

“Come on then.” Arthur said swinging the mace around. “I warn you, I’ve been trained to kill since birth.”

“Wow, and how long have you been trained to be a prat?” Merlin retorted.

“You can’t address me like that.” Arthur said incredulously.

“Sorry. How long have you been trained to be a prat, Milord?” Merlin asked in a sarcastic voice with a mocking bow.

Arthur swung the mace suddenly and Merlin tried to not get hit. After he had lost his mace, and Merlin was cornered, he just made Arthur’s mace get caught in the hanging hooks, then moved a box move to obstruct and then a rope to trip Arthur with his magic. When the Prince fell down and lost the grip on his mace, Merlin picked it up, swinging as he asked, “Want to give up?”

“To you?” Arthur retorted.

“Do you? Do you want to give up?” Merlin asked as Arthur tripped again and fell on his back.

Merlin looked around in victory to see Gaius looking at him disapprovingly. Arthur seized the momentary distraction of his opponent and grabbed the broom which was nearby and beat Merlin down in three forceful smacks.

The guards picked Merlin up to drag him to the dungeons when Arthur stopped them.

“Wait! Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he is a brave one. There’s something about you Merlin, I can’t quite put my finger on it.” Arthur said directing the last part at Merlin.

Just then the knight who was with Lady Dorea the previous day approached.

“You are truly a brave man, Arthur. You know Rea will be mad if she finds out what happened right?” he asked.

“Ah! Alex, there’s just something about him. The way he keeps insulting me. It’s scarily similar to Dorea. If I didn’t know better I would even call him Dorea’s twin with the way he acts. I can’t help provoking him.” Arthur said shrugging making the older knight grin at the Prince.

“So are you going to be a gentleman and ask either Rea or Morgana to accompany you to the feast?” Alex asked the younger man.

“Oh! I will definitely ask Rea. If I ask Morgana, she is going to be unbearable. So you can ask her.” Arthur said.

Back in Gaius’s room:

“How could you be so foolish?” Gaius shouted.

“He needed to be taught a lesson.” Merlin retorted.

“Magic must be studied, mastered and used for good. Not for idiotic pranks.” Gaius said furiously.

“What’s there to master? I could move objects like that before I could speak.” Merlin said irritated.

“Then by now you should know how to control yourself.” Gaius shot back just as irritated.

 “I don’t want to. If I can’t use magic, what have I got? I’m just a no body, and I always will be. If I can’t use magic, then I might as well die.” Merlin said before storming back to his room.

Gaius took a salve for Merlin’s bruises after a few minutes.

“Merlin? Sit up. Take your shirt off.” Gaius said when he saw Merlin lying on his bed. Merlin complied.

“You don’t know why I was born like this, do you?” Merlin asked as Gaius applied the salve on Merlin’s back.

“No.”

“I am not a monster, am I?” Merlin asked startling Gaius with the question.

“Don’t ever think that.” Gaius said making sure to meet Merlin’s eyes directly.

“Then why am I like this? Please I need to know why.”

“Maybe there’s someone with more knowledge than me.” Gaius replied slowly.

“If you can’t tell me, no one can.” Merlin said. Gaius had no reply to that, just gave him a potion for the pain and left.

Later that night, Merlin woke up to hear someone persistently call his name. He went down and saw that Gaius was still asleep. He silently crept out of the room, careful not to wake Gaius up. He followed the voice as he walked silently through the hallways into the dungeons. He found two guards playing dice. He just made the dice roll further away and when the guards went chasing after it, he took the torch and entered the tunnel.

“Where are you?” Merlin asked when he found no one in the cave.

The Great Dragon flew up and came to rest on the rock. “I’m here. How small you are for such a great destiny.”

“Why? What do you mean? What destiny?” Merlin asked.

 “Your gift, Merlin, was given to you for a reason.” The Dragon said.

“So there is a reason?” Merlin asked.

“Arthur is the Once and the Future King who will unite the land of Albion.”

“Right.” Merlin said skeptically.

“But he faces many threats, from friend and foe alike.”

“I don’t see what this has to do with me.” Merlin replied.

“Everything. Without you, and Carys, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion.” The Dragon said.

“No. No. You’ve got this wrong.” Merlin said.

“There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn’t.” The Dragon replied cryptically.

“I’m serious. If anyone wants to go and kill him, they can go ahead. In fact I will give them a hand.” Merlin said making the Dragon chuckle.

“None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it.”

“No. No way. No. No. No. No. There must be another Arthur, because this one is an idiot.” Merlin said.

“Perhaps it’s your destiny to change that, Merlin. Besides, you can never judge a book by its cover.” The Dragon said before it flew away.

“Wait. I need to know more. Don’t go. Who is Carys?” Merlin shouted, but the Dragon did not return.

The next morning Gaius walked into Merlin’s room to find it in a chaotic mess. After ordering Merlin to clean it up, before asking him to collect a few herbs and to deliver a sleeping draught to Morgana.

Merlin found his way to Morgana’s chambers and found the door open with Lady Dorea sitting at the table while Morgana rummaged through her wardrobe for a dress.

“You know Rea, Alex asked me to accompany him to the feast tonight. Your brother is such a gentleman.” Morgana said.

“Hmmm.” Dorea hummed in agreement.

“Did the prat ask you to accompany him like a gentleman or is he simple going to just show up at your door like a brute expecting you to accompany him without even asking?” Morgana asked.

“Oh! He asked like a perfect gentleman, Gana. He asked me before I heard about the debacle at the marketplace yesterday. If I had heard about it earlier, you can be sure, he would have been deaf by now and he wouldn’t be accompanying me. When he is with me, he is perfect, I do not know why he does not show his sweet side to his people as well.” Dorea complained.

“Arthur? Sweet?” Morgana asked incredulously as Merlin snorted.

Both the ladies turned to the door at the sound as Merlin blushed.

“Er. I’m sorry Milady, but Gaius asked me to deliver this to you.” Merlin said giving the potion to Morgana.

“Who are you?” Morgana asked.

“This is Merlin. The one to call Arthur an ass.” Dorea said grinning.

“I’m sorry, Milady.” Merlin said blushing.

“None of that. Call me Dorea or Rea. Anyway, Arthur can be arrogant sometimes and he needs to be brought down a peg at those times.” Dorea said.

“Arthur is only perfect when you are there, Rea.” Morgana said.

“That’s just what I am saying. He does have a sweet side to himself, which he shows only when I am there. Other times he acts like a prat. I don’t know why he does that.” Dorea said.

“You are just as oblivious as he is.” Morgana muttered as Merlin took his leave.

Later that evening, Arthur made his way to Dorea’s chambers to escort her. Once she came out, his breath caught in his throat. She looked exquisite in her royal blue dress, with her hair pinned up. She wore a small chain with a sapphire drop pendant. Arthur swallowed thickly.

“You look beautiful, Rea.” Arthur said.

“All thanks to Lily.” Dorea said blushing as she gestured to her maid.

“No. You are always beautiful, even when you do not dress up. The beauty is all you. Lily has just enhanced it. I am honored to escort you to the feast.” Arthur said making Dorea blush even more.

“You are really sweet when you want to be. You look handsome as well, Dragon.” Dorea said.

“Shall we, Milady?” Arthur asked offering his arm to Dorea.

“Of course Milord.” Dorea said taking Arthur’s arm.

 The two made their way to the banquet hall. Merlin, who was standing with Gaius stared at the two of them. Arthur seemed to be a completely different person at that moment.

“They look good together, don’t they?” Gwen asked as she came up to the still staring Merlin.

“Hmmm. Arthur seems to be a completely different person now. Even his posture. I can’t tell what it is, but…” Merlin said struggling to put his thought into words.

“Mm-hm. Arthur has always been like that around Lady Dorea. Some people are just meant to be together.” Gwen commented.

“No!”

“Yes. Those two have been dancing around their feelings for each other for a long time. It’s only a matter of time before either one of them confess or the King himself just announces their marriage.” Gwen said.

The King entered and everyone fell silent.

“We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures. But few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora.” Uther said as everyone clapped. Uther took his seat with Arthur on his right and Dorea on his left. Morgana was on Arthur’s right as Dorea and Morgana always took turns sitting next to Uther on formal occasions.

Lady Helen started her song and soon almost everyone were asleep. Dorea had a hard time keeping her eyes open. Merlin wizened up to what was going on as he saw cobwebs form as everyone started falling asleep. He shut his ears and focused on Lady Helen. When he saw her pulling out a dagger and looking at Arthur, he knew he had to act. With a flash of his eyes, the chandelier above her head fell on her waking everyone up from their enchanted sleep.

Lady Helen raised her body up and it was then everyone saw that it was not Lady Helen, but Mary Collins. She raised the dagger and threw it at Arthur with the last of her strength. Merlin saw that almost everyone was still too confused as to what had just happened, to pull the Prince out of the way of the dagger in time. He slowed time and pulled Arthur out of the way just in time as the dagger embedded in Arthur’s chair.

“You saved my boy’s life. A debt must be repaid.” Uther said as Arthur looked at Merlin confused.

 “Oh well…” Merlin stammered.

“Don’t be so modest. You shall be rewarded.” The king said.

“No. Honestly, you don’t have to Your Highness.” Merlin said.

“No absolutely. This merits something quite special.”

“Well…” Merlin said with a shrug.

“You shall be awarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur’s manservant.” The King said.

“What? But Father--” Arthur protested with a dismayed look on his face.

Dorea just snorted a little in relief that Arthur was alright. She cornered Merlin before he could leave and thanked him profusely.

“I know that being made a servant is not exactly a reward, but in the king’s mind, one should feel privileged to work in the royal household. But you can be sure that you have a friend in me for life. I do not know what equals Arthur’s life, though. What you have done today is just priceless. Ask whatever you need at any time and if it is in my power, I will make absolutely certain that you shall get it. I know you will never hear a thank you from Arthur, but I can never thank you enough, Merlin.” Dorea said making Merlin just nod with a small smile.

“You are a hero now, Merlin.” Gaius said as Merlin entered Gaius’s chambers.

Gaius gave him a book on magic as a gift which Merlin promised to study every word.

 

**A/N: So like it? Reviews please.**

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks a million to all those who reviewed, favorite or follow the story… Love you guys. Never fails to make me smile when I get an email that there was a review or someone was following the story or it was in someone’s favorite. So thanks again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter: 3**

In a kingdom in the Western Isles, a dark haired knight entered a workshop of a sorcerer.

“I understand you have a shield for me.” The knight said.

The sorcerer just beckoned him to come around, before he took out a shield with a yellow background and a pattern of three green snakes painted on it.

“With your sword craft and this shield, I guarantee you will win.” The sorcerer said.

“Show me how it works.”

“Certainly.” The sorcerer said as he muttered “ **Þærinne ymbcierran. Organ horwiht dolg!”** **(prounounced like: Tharinna imbicentra. Organ horwiht dolg)** making the snakes to rise out of the shield.

“When you are competing in the tournament, you pin your opponent under this shield. The snake strikes- Your opponent will be paralyzed. The snakes are now under your command. They will do anything you tell them to do.” The sorcerer said.

“Anything?”

“Just say the word.”

“Kill him.” The knight said making the snakes strike out at the sorcerer immediately before he could react killing him.

The knight rode out to Camelot, stopping by the guard to register himself for the tournament.

“Knight Valiant from the Western Isles. I’m here for the tournament.” Valiant said.

“Welcome to Camelot.” The guard said.

In the training grounds, Arthur had Merlin in an armor and asked, “Ready?”

“Would it make any difference if I said no?” Merlin asked.

“Not really.” Arthur said swinging his sword and getting into a fighting stance.

“Body. Shield. Body. Shield. Shield. Head. Head.” Arthur said attacking.

“Head? Ow!” Merlin winced when Arthur hit him on the head.

“Come on Merlin. You’re not even trying.” Arthur said hitting Merlin again.

“I am!” Merlin said indignantly.

“Once more. To the left, right and left. Head.”

“Ow!” Merlin collapsed on the ground.

“You’re braver than you look. Most servants collapse after the first blow.” Arthur said when Merlin fell down a third time.

“Is it over?” Merlin asked gasping for breath.

“That was just the warm up. How is your mace work coming along?” Arthur asked starting to swing his mace.

That was the scene Dorea walked to.

“Come on Merlin. Get up. I’ve got a tournament to win.” Arthur said.

“How does hitting your servant who does not even know the basics of swordplay help you win the tournament?” Dorea asked amusement coloring her eyes.

“What are you doing here, Rea?” Arthur asked looking at his friend who was dressed in breeches and a tunic, her sword hanging at her hip.

“I just decided to come rescue poor Merlin from your evil clutches.” Dorea said making Merlin groan in thanks.

“Me? Evil? You hurt me, Rea.” Arthur said.

“Oh, I do plan to hurt you. I am going to spar with you. You can use me for your training. Go sit down Merlin.” Dorea said drawing out her sword.

“Thank you, Milady.” Merlin said.

“Stop with the ‘Milady’ nonsense. I’ve already told you to call me Dorea or Rea.” Dorea said making Merlin nod.

“I don’t want to train with you. I want to train with Merlin.” Arthur said.

“Beat up Merlin you mean? And why don’t you want to train with me?” Dorea asked.

“I don’t want to-”

“God help you Arthur Pendragon, if you say you don’t want to hurt me.” Dorea said narrowing her eyes.

Arthur clamped his mouth shut at that, knowing if he did indeed tell what he was going to tell, he might bid the tournament good bye.

He finally settled on, “Well, what would the arriving knights think if they saw me hit a girl?” Arthur asked inserting his foot in his mouth.

Dorea’s eyes narrowed into slits letting Arthur know that what he said was a mistake.

“I- I- I only meant, I don’t want the arriving knights seeing you in breeches and getting the wrong idea.” Arthur said digging a deeper hole.

“Oh, that did not come out right. Er- What I wanted to tell you was, you look lovely in breeches Rea.” Arthur said resigned making Dorea burst out into laughter as she blushed slightly. Even Merlin chuckled at Arthur.

“Are you scared I will beat you in front of your servant, Dragon?” Dorea asked teasingly, knowing that would goad Arthur into sparring with her.

“I have never lost to you and I will never lose.” Arthur said indignantly.

“Then get ready and prove it. Otherwise Merlin might think you are not fighting me only because you are scared to lose.” Dorea said winking at Merlin as Arthur turned to glare at his grinning manservant.

“Were you only training with me to stroke up your ego sire?” Merlin asked teasingly making Dorea break out into laughter.

“You! Ah! Just you wait. Alright Rea, you win. I will spar with you and prove that I never lose.” Arthur said.

Merlin looked on in awe at the two friends sparring. It looked like they were dancing. Merlin saw what Gwen meant by the dancing around their feeling for each other. The two of them did not even realize they were flirting with each other. They moved in perfect sync as Arthur attacked and Dorea blocked and then Dorea returning the attack while Arthur blocked. Merlin was also awed at Dorea’s skill with the sword. Dorea seemed to know when Arthur was just feinting and in return took advantage of it trying to disarm Arthur.

Alexander had arrived and sat near Merlin on the bench watching his sister and his friend spar.

“Whoa!” Merlin breathed as he saw Dorea dodge Arthur’s attack expertly.

“She’s good, isn’t she?” Alex asked.

“Good? She’s magnificent.” Merlin breathed out.

“She could certainly beat a few of the best knights of Camelot. She always tries to beat either Arthur or me, but has yet to succeed.” Alex said proudly just as Arthur finally disarmed Dorea after nearly sparring for twenty minutes.

Both of them were breathing hard after the intense match. Alex and Merlin stood up as the two approached them. Merlin handed some water to Dorea who nodded in thanks before taking a gulp. She passed the canteen to Arthur who took a few gulps.

“Want to spar with me, Arthur?” Alex asked.

“Sure.” Arthur said. Dorea sat and bid Merlin to sit as well when the two knights took up their fighting stance.

“Those two would be sparring for a long time. Both of them are equally matched. So you might as well sit down for some time.” Dorea said.

“You fought so well. How did learn to fight like that?” Merlin asked.

“The king refused to let me learn at first. But then after some pleading, begging, tears and refusing to eat a few meals, he relented. I was around seven and Alex was twelve. He showed me the basics and then the older knight who trained Arthur started to train me as well after the king ordered him to.” She replied.

Merlin trudged into Gaius’s chambers later that evening.

“So, how was your first day as Arthur’s servant?” Gaius asked cheerfully as he looked at Merlin’s tired state.

“Do you hear clanging?” Merlin asked hitting the side of his head. “It was horrible. And I’ve still got to learn all about the tournament etiquette by the morning.” Merlin said as Gaius massaged his shoulders.

**“onhríne achtung bregdan ” (Pronunciation: Unheran achtung bragdan)** Merlin muttered making the book slide towards him and open.

Gaius slapped him over the head. “Oi, What have I told about using magic like this?” he scolded.

“If I can actually feel my arms, I would pick up the book myself.” Merlin retorted.

“Never mind your arm. What do I do if you get caught?” Gaius asked.

“What would you do?”

“You just make sure it doesn’t happen for both our sakes.” Gaius muttered to Merlin’s question.

“I save Arthur from being killed, and I end up as his servant. How is that fair?”

“I’m not sure fairness comes into it. You never know, it might be fun.” Gaius said making Merlin scoff.

“You think mucking out Arthur’s horses is going to be fun? You should hear my list of duties.”

“We all have our duties, even Arthur.” Gaius said.

“It must be so tough for him. With all the girls and the glory.” Merlin said scoffing.

“He is a future king. People expect so much from him. He’s under a lot of pressure.”

“OW! That makes the two of us. By the way, how come Lady Dorea goes out and trains with Arthur but I have not seen Lady Morgana do that when both of them were raised together?”

“Dorea was here since her birth. She started training when she was seven after a few tears and missed meals to make the king agree. Lady Morgana only came here when she was around ten years old. She is close to both Dorea and Arthur but those two are inseparable. I remember when the two fought three years back. Both of them were miserable without the other. Everyone in the castle tried to get Dorea to speak to Arthur with no avail. Finally I asked Dorea to come here under some pretense and Arthur was waiting to corner her.” Gaius said.

“Arthur seems so different when Dorea is around.” Merlin commented.

“He knows Dorea would never hesitate to bring him down a peg even in public if it was needed. He always behaves himself when she is there. As I said, those two are inseparable. So naturally, Arthur feels relaxed around her and lets his guard down. That is why I am telling you not to judge Arthur before you get to know him.” Gaius said.

Merlin nodded before collecting Arthur’s armor and went to Gwen’s home asking her help to learn about the armor.

“So, you’ve got voiders on the arms, the hauberk goes over your chest, and you know where the helmet goes right?” Gwen asked.

“Mm-hm. That’s the only thing I was able to figure out.” Merlin said making Gwen laugh.

The next day Merlin was trying to put the armor on Arthur correctly when Dorea walked over to them.

“You do know that the tournament starts today right?” Arthur asked impatiently.

“Yes Sire.” Merlin said cheerfully. “Are you nervous?”

“No. I don’t get nervous.” Arthur said.

“Really? I thought everyone got nervous.”

“Will you shut up?” Arthur shouted at Merlin making Dorea snort.

“You look pretty nervous to me, Dragon!” Dorea said taking over fitting Arthur with his armor from Merlin who sighed gratefully.

“You know you don’t have to be nervous. You were the champion last year and you are going to be the champion this time as well. Don’t get over-confident and you’ll be fine. Go now. I’ll be cheering for you.” Dorea said handing over his sword.

Arthur smiled slightly in thanks and the tension seemed to bleed out of him as Dorea smiled back.

“That went well.” Merlin whispered to himself as Dorea made her way to her seat.

All the knight walked in as the drums beat and the crowd cheered. Once the Knights assembled, the king entered the arena.

“Knights of the realm, it is a great honor to welcome you to the tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skill as warriors, and of course to challenge the reigning champion- my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honor of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of a thousand gold pieces. It is in combat that we learn a knight’s true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!” the King announced eliciting a great cheer from the crowd.

“I trust you will make me proud!” Uther whispered to Arthur and clapped his hand on Arthur’s shoulder when Arthur neared him to take his position for the fight. Arthur looked to where Dorea was siting and she just gave him a reassuring smile with a thumbs-up.

Arthur and knight Valiant won all their matches on the first day.

“May I offer my congratulations on your victory today?” Valiant said to Arthur.

“Likewise.” Arthur replied.

“I hope to see you at the reception this evening.” Valiant said and walked away.

“Creep.” Merlin muttered.

Arthur snorted before realizing what he did. “Um. For tomorrow, you need to repair my shield, wash my tunic, clean my boots, sharpen my sword and polish my chainmail.”

Merlin stood there for a moment wondering how he was going to complete all those chores. He lay on his bed reading the book Gaius had given him, his chores being completed by magic. Everything fell down when Gaius entered the room suddenly.

“Are you using magic again?” Gaius demanded. Merlin just shrugged sheepishly making Gaius sigh. “I just came to tell you supper is ready.”

Meanwhile in the throne room, the Knights presented themselves to the King and his two wards.

“Knight Valiant of the western isles, Milord.” Valiant introduced himself bowing to the King.

“I was very impressed with your fight today. You have a very aggressive style.” Uther said.

“As Milord said, to lose is to be disgraced.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present to you, the Lady Dorea and the Lady Morgana, my wards.” Uther said.

“Milady.” Valiant bowed and kissed Dorea’s hand and did the same to Morgana.

“I saw you competing today.” Morgana said with a flirting smile.

“I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the privilege to escort Milady to the feast?”

“That’s correct.”

“Then I will give everything to win the tournament.” Valiant said making Dorea roll her eyes.

“They all seem rather impressed with Knight Valiant.” Morgana commented to Arthur when he came up to them, indicating the congratulating crowd around the said knight.

“They are not the only ones.” Arthur said pointedly.

“Not jealous, are you?” Morgana asked playfully.

Arthur snorted lightly. “You are like my sister, Gana. So I see nothing to be jealous of.” Arthur said.

“You are so annoying. Would it hurt you for once to give a compliment? I am so going to pray that it should be Valiant who wins.” Morgana retorted.

“I wish it was Rea’s turn again this year.” Arthur said making Dorea blush slightly.

“Be sure not to lose purposely just because it is going to be Gana you would have to escort, Dragon.” Dorea said teasingly.

“She would never let me live it down, Rea. So you can rest assured I will not lose the tournament if only so that I can annoy Gana by being her escort to the feast. More fun annoying her than being annoyed by her.” Arthur said laughing before he walked off.

“Oh! That man!” Morgana exclaimed.

“Stop pouting, Gana. I know both of you enjoy needling the other too much to be truly vexed.” Dorea said.

The next day Merlin was collecting Arthur’s armor when he heard hissing.

“Hello? Is someone there?” Merlin called out going in the direction of the sound.

He saw Valiant’s shield and saw one of the snakes blink. He was about to touch the shield when a Valiant approached and held him at sword point.

“Can I help you with something boy?”

“No. I’m good. I was just gathering my master’s armor.”

“Then you’d best be on your way.”

“Right. Yeah. No problem.” Merlin said as he collected Arthur’s armor and went out.

When Merlin dressed Arthur in his armor, Arthur looked impressed. He made his way into the arena as the crowd cheered. Most of the matches were similar to the first day with Arthur and Valiant winning each of their matches. The only difference was that one of Valiant’s opponents, Knight Ewan did not get up after being pinned down by Valiant’s shield.

“How is he?” Merlin asked indicating the injured unconscious knight in Gaius’s chambers.

“It is most odd. Look at this. See these small wounds. It looks like a snakebite.”

“How can he be bitten by a snake? He was injured in a sword fight.”

“But the symptoms are consistent with poisoning. Slow pulse, fever, paralysis.”

“Can you heal him?”

“Well if it is the snakebite, I have to extract the venom from the snake that bit him to make an antidote.”

“What happens if he doesn’t get the antidote?” Merlin asked fearfully.

“Then I’m afraid there is nothing more I can do for him. He will die.”

Merlin thought for a moment before rushing out of his chambers. He saw Valiant carry his shield into his chambers and then spied Valiant feeding the snakes. He rushed back to Gaius’s chambers and informed the physician of what he saw. When Merlin wanted to inform Arthur about it, but Gaius said that a word of a servant would not be enough to accuse a Knight. A dejected Merlin went about his duties for the night.

The end of the next day’s tournament results showed that Arthur and Valiant were the ones to enter the finals. That was when Gaius became worried.

“Merlin, about what I said yesterday, look, Uther won’t listen to you or me, but you are right. We can’t let Valiant get away with this.” Gaius said.

“But we don’t have any proof.”

“Well if we can cure Ewan, he could tell the King that Valiant was using magic. The king would believe another knight. But how we get the antidote, well- that’s another matter.”

Merlin immediately rushed out ignoring Gaius’s calls and went to Valiant’s chambers. When he saw that there was no one around, he wondered how to get the snakes to come alive. He had just turned away for a moment when he heard hissing. He swung around to see one of the snakes lunging at him. He immediately cut its head off before grabbing it and ran back to Gaius’s chambers. Unfortunately for him, Valiant saw him running.

Gaius extracted the venom from the snake’s head and administered the anti-venom he prepared from it to Ewan. Merlin took the snake’s head to Arthur’s chambers where he found Arthur, Dorea and Morgana talking.

“You? You chopped its head off?” Arthur asked skeptically as Dorea and Morgana examined the snake’s head.

“Ewan was bitten by the snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius and see the puncture wounds on Ewan’s neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him. He had to cheat.” Merlin said.

“Valiant wouldn’t dare to use magic in Camelot.”

“Ewan was pinned under that shield. No one could see the snake bite him.”

“I don’t like the guy, but that does not mean he’s cheating.”

“Gaius is preparing an antidote to the snake venom. When Ewan’s conscious, he will tell you what happened. If you fight Valiant in the final, he’ll use the shield. It’s the only way he can beat you. Look at it. Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?” Merlin asked tired of arguing with Arthur.

Arthur glanced at Dorea for a moment who just nodded slightly at him. Arthur took the snake’s head from Merlin and examined it.

“I know I am just a servant, and my word doesn’t count for anything. I wouldn’t lie to you.”

“I want you to swear to me what you’re telling me is true.” Arthur said after a moment of contemplation.

“I swear it’s true.” Merlin said seriously.

“Then I believe you.”

Arthur requested an audience with the King while Gaius administered the anti-venom to Ewan. The now conscious knight wanted to warn Arthur immediately, but Gaius made him rest telling him that Arthur had already requested an audience with the King. When Gaius was out of sight, another one of the snakes from the shield came and bit Ewan again, killing him instantly.

“Why have you summoned the court?” Uther asked Arthur as he made his way to the throne.

“I believe knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament.” Arthur said.

“Valiant, what do you have to say to this?” Uther asked.

“My lord, this is ridiculous. I have never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?” Valiant asked.

“Do you have evidence?”

“I do.” Arthur said as he motioned Merlin to bring the snake’s head. Uther examined the head and motioned Valiant to bring the shield forward.

“Be careful, Milord.” Arthur said drawing his sword.

“Merlin.” Gaius called as the king was examining the shield. “Ewan is dead.”

“As you can see milord, this is an ordinary shield.” Valiant said.

“He’s not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive.” Arthur said.

“How am I to know that what you say is true? Do you have any other evidence?” Uther asked making Dorea frown at the King.

“I have a witness. The knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. The venom made him grievously ill. However he has received the antidote. He will confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic.”

“Where is he?”

Arthur turned to Merlin. “Ewan’s dead.” Merlin said.

“I’m afraid Sir Ewan is dead milord.” Arthur said making Dorea and Morgana gasp.

“So you have no proof to support these allegations. Have you seen Valiant using magic?”

“No. But my servant fought the snake-”

“Your servant? You make these outrageous accusations against a Knight on the word of your servant?”

“I believe he is telling the truth.” Dorea said making Uther glare at her.

“Milord, am I really going to be judged on some here say from a boy?” Valiant asked.

“I have seen the snakes come alive.” Merlin said coming forward.

“How dare you interrupt? Guards!” Uther shouted making two guards come and escort Merlin away.

“Milord.” Valiant said.

“Wait.”

“I’m sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn’t want him punished on my account.”

“You see? This is how a true Knight behaves—with gallantry and honor.” Uther said making Arthur bow his head while Dorea became very furious with both Uther and Valiant. Morgana sensing her friend’s mood just took hold of her hand gave it a slight squeeze.

“Milord, if your son made these accusations because he’s afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal.” Valiant said making Dorea snarl. Only Morgana’s hand holding her own prevented her from marching up to Valiant and slapping him.

“Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?” Uther asked.

“No.”

“Then what am I to make of these allegations?”

Arthur floundered for a minute. “Obviously there has been some misunderstanding. I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant. Please accept my apology.” Arthur said.

“Accepted.” Valiant said a slight smirk playing on his lips.

Arthur nodded and left the throne room and the others followed except for the king and his two wards.

“How could you?” Dorea shouted.

“Dorea, you will speak respectfully.” Uther said turning to her.

“Rea, please calm down first.” Morgana said.

“How can I calm down Gana? He is humiliating his own son in front of the court. How will the others respect him or believe in Arthur’s word when his own father refuses to accept his word? Against a knight he has just known for a couple of days? If the king does not trust the Prince, then how will the people trust their Prince?” Dorea shouted.

Arthur having just dismissed Merlin from his job, not seeing his close friend following him made his way back to the throne room in time to hear Dorea shout at the King.

“Rea, its ok. Calm down. Come now. Leave it alone. Let’s go.” Arthur said trying to pull Dorea away.

“It is not okay, Arthur. So what if it is a servant’s word? Your life is still in danger and this- this- your father does not even care about it? Why could he not at least suggest that both of you use another knight’s shield? An obviously skilled fighter will not be hindered by that. Instead you are still going to fight against the shield which has already killed one of the Knights.” Dorea said struggling against Arthur.

“Tell me, Milord, How did Ewan get the puncture wounds of a snakebite on his neck when Gaius examined him immediately after Ewan’s fight against Valiant? If he had it before, would he have been able to fight at all? It was indeed a servant’s who warned us about this. But this is the same servant who saved Arthur a couple of days back. What reason does he have to lie? What if a servant from Cendred’s kingdom sent word to you that Cendred was planning to attack Camelot secretly? Would you not prepare for a battle putting the people at harm’s way just because the word came from a servant? **DO YOU REALLY NOT CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ARTHUR?”** Dorea shouted.

“You go too far, Dorea. If you do not cease this, you will be spending the night in the dungeons.” Uther said.

“You are not a fair king at all Milord. A few days back, a knight accused a commoner of planning to practice magic to **heal** someone and you executed the man without even giving him a trial. But today a servant is accusing a Knight of trying to **harm** your own son with magic, and yet you are content to let everything be as it is. Go ahead and put me in the dungeons, but know this. If any harm comes to Arthur from the snakes, because of your refusal to listen to the word of a servant, then I will never ever forgive you.” Dorea replied.

“Guards. Take her to the dungeons. You will be let out when you are ready to apologize to me, Dorea.” Uther said.

“Father please.” Arthur pleaded with Uther.

“Then I think we have come to an impasse, Milord. I will never apologize for stating the truth.” Dorea said.

“Rea, please calm down.” Arthur said.

“Good luck on the tournament, Dragon. I will be praying for your safety and victory. Please try not to be pinned under that damned shield for more than a moment. Be prepared.” Dorea said hugging her friend before she went out of the throne room escorted by the guards with her head held high. She did not even deign to look at the King, but give a nod and a slight smile to Morgana.

Meanwhile, Merlin entered the Dragon’s cave.

“Where are you? I just came to tell you, whatever you think my destiny is, whatever it is you think I’m supposed to do, you’ve got the wrong person. That’s it. Goodbye.” Merlin said turning back when he did not see the Dragon anywhere.

“If only it were so easy to escape one’s destiny.” The Dragon said.

“How can it be my destiny to protect someone who hates me?”

“A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole. Very soon, you shall learn that.”

“Oh great. Just what I needed—another riddle.”

“That your and Arthur’s path lies together is but the truth.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“You know young warlock, this is not the end. It is the beginning.” The Dragon said and flew away.

“Just give me a straight answer.” Merlin shouted but when he received no answer he just left frustrated.

Merlin sat in the courtyard wondering what he was going to do when Gwen came over to him.

“Hello Merlin.”

“All right?”

“Is it true, what you said about Valiant using magic? What are you going to do?” Gwen asked when Merlin nodded his head in answer to her first question.

“Why does everybody seem to think it is down to me to do something about it?” Merlin asked softly.

“Because it is. Isn’t it? You have to show everyone that you were right and they were wrong. You know, after you left, Lady Dorea got into a fight with the King for not believing you just because you were a servant. She told the king that if anything happened to Arthur because of his neglect to even consider making Valiant using a different shield for the fight, she would never forgive him. The king has locked her up in the dungeons for it.”  

“What? But- Why would Lady Dorea do that? Why would she stand up for me when she has not even known me for more than a couple of days? Why does she trust me and my word so much?” Merlin asked bewildered and grateful that at least someone believed him.

“Lady Dorea always defends those she is loyal to. No matter if it would get her into trouble. You would have to ask her why she trusts you so, but she does.” Gwen said.

“And how do I prove that Valiant is using magic?” Merlin asked.

“I don’t know.” Gwen sighed.

Merlin just nodded and got an idea when he saw a statue of a dog. He borrowed a wheel barrow from Gwen and took the statue up to his room.

He decided to go see Lady Dorea when he had no success with the spell.

“Lady Dorea.” Merlin called when he saw her sitting on the bench in the dungeon cell.

“Hello Merlin. I have told you to call me Dorea. Drop the Lady.” Dorea said with a smile.

“I’m sorry.” Merlin said and both of them knew it was not for calling her as she requested.

“It’s not your fault Merlin. The King is the one at fault here. You are trying to protect Arthur. I can only ask you to protect him tomorrow during the tournament as well. I know I am asking too much of you, but--” Dorea trailed off.

“Why do you trust me so much when you have only known me for a couple of days?”

“You saved Arthur’s life. That is enough for me.” Dorea said simply.

“I will do everything I can to prove to everyone that I was indeed telling the truth. I will also protect Arthur. I will not abuse your trust, Milady.” Merlin said sincerely.

“I know.” Dorea said smiling slightly.

 “Rea!” Arthur said startling Merlin who wondered how long the prince had been standing there.

“Hello Dragon. What are you doing here instead of practicing?” Dorea asked.

“I brought you supper and planned to join you.” Arthur replied indicating the two plates a female servant behind him carried.

Dorea snorted. “We are not on a picnic Dragon.” Arthur just shrugged at that.

“Merlin, I don’t believe you have met my maid. This is Lily.” Dorea introduced. Merlin nodded a hello to her.

“Would you both keep an eye out and warn us if the guards come before I open the lock?” Arthur asked.

“I still don’t understand where you two learnt that particular skill.” Lily said while the two friends grinned mischievously. Merlin looked confused when Dorea took out her hairpin and handed to Arthur and holding the lock so that he could open it with a pin. What neither Merlin nor Lily did not know was that when Dorea closed her eyes, it flashed a golden color and the magic unlocked the lock.

The two ate their supper chatting while Merlin and Lily stood guard.

“Don’t fight Valiant in the final tomorrow. He’ll use the shield against you.” Merlin said to Arthur when the two finished their supper.

“I know.”

“Then withdraw. You have to withdraw.” Merlin said.

“Don’t you understand? I can’t withdraw. The people expect their prince to fight. How can I lead the men into battle if they think I am a coward?” Dorea just took Arthur’s hand in hers and squeezed slightly.

“Valiant will kill you. If you fight, you die.”

“Then I die.” Arthur retorted.

“You are not going to die, ARTHUR PENDRAGON. You will fight and will come out the victor safely. If you die, I will make sure to drag you back to life and then hurt you so much that you will wish you stayed dead. Understand?” Dorea asked tears falling down her cheek.

“I promise to be careful, Rea.” Arthur said wiping the tears from her cheek and pulling her into a hug.

“How can you go out there and fight like that?” Merlin asked as the prince and the two servants made their way out.

“Because I have to. It’s my duty.” Arthur said softly.

Merlin had nothing to say to that, so he just left to go practice the spell once again. He dozed off after a while.

Morgana entered Arthur’s chambers as another servant was helping him put on his armor. When the boy saw Morgana, he just bowed and went out.

“Let me. I used to help my father with his armor.” Morgana said when Arthur turned to look at her.

Arthur let her staying silent. “Thanks Gana.” He muttered when she handed him his helmet.

“Arthur. Be careful.” Morgana said smiling. Arthur just nodded saying “See you at the feast.” and made his way out.

Merlin startled awake when the sun rose and with desperation he cast the spell once again. He was about to cast it again thinking he had failed when he heard a low growl. He glowed with triumph as he rushed out of his room.

“Arthur’s fighting Valiant.” Gaius said.

“I know. I’m going. Don’t open my room now. I will deal with it later.” Merlin said as he rushed off to the arena.

Merlin saw Arthur and Valiant start the fight. It was clear Arthur was winning the fight when Valiant tripped him. Arthur rolled away as Valiant tried to stab him. Valiant got aggressive and pinned Arthur to the wall with his shield for a moment but Arthur just pushed the Knight away. Merlin decided that was a perfect moment to make the snakes come out.

“ **Bebeode þe arisan cwicum.”** Merlin muttered ( **Pronunciation:** **Berbay odothay arisan quickem.** ) With a golden flash of his eyes the snakes came out alive startling everyone. Valiant looked at the snakes in shock. “What are you doing? I didn’t summon you.” He said.

“He’s using magic.” Uther uttered shocked.

Valiant chuckled before ordering the snakes to kill Arthur.

Arthur having lost his sword avoided the snake’s lunges when Morgana pulled out the sword from the nearby guard and threw it to him as she called out his name.

Arthur caught the sword and with one swipe beheaded the snakes, before disarming Valiant in three moves. He stabbed Valiant and whispered, “Looks like I will be going to the feast after all.” And then pulled out letting Valiant fall down.

Arthur just nodded to everyone before he left the arena clapping Merlin on his shoulders on his way. Arthur made his way straight to the dungeons.

“I have won, Rea, and quite safe as well.” Arthur said making Dorea nod.

“Did he use the snakes or did you defeat him before he could?” Dorea asked.

“I lost my sword just as he summoned the snakes. Morgana threw me a sword which was how I beheaded the snakes and then stabbed Valiant.” Arthur replied.

“Serves the bastard right. Well, I guess your father will have to apologize to you for not believing you and humiliating you by the word of an ass he knew for just a couple of days. He said that Valiant was a true knight, behaving with gallantry and honor. Ha! What a laugh!”

“Rea, mind your language. You are a Lady.” Arthur said mock scandalized. “It’s okay Rea. Father will never apologize, but I don’t care about that.”

Uther along with Morgana came in a few minutes later to hear the last part of the conversation.

“I um- do ah- apologize, Arthur. Rea is right. I should have believed you. Even if I did not, I should have at least taken Dorea’s suggestion that I make both of you use a different shield. So I am ah- hem- I apologize for putting you in danger. Rea, forgive me my dear.” Uther said startling the two friends.

The king called to a guard to open the cell. “I apologize for letting my temper get out of hand, milord. I should have waited till both of us were calmer and thinking rationally before coming to you to talk.” Dorea said.

“I used to think you were more like your father than your mother, but it seems you have both their personalities in you. Your father, very rare to lose his temper and get angry, but holds a grudge for a long time. He never thought where he was when he let me know I was making a mistake. We used to shout at each other. Your mother on the other hand, was quick to lose her temper, but would forgive immediately when we apologize. You are very difficult to anger but also quick to forgive.” Uther said smiling at his god-daughter.

Arthur rehired Merlin later during the feast and gave him a long list of chores as an apology.

 

**1981, Hogwarts School, Headmaster’s Office.**

The gathered people stared at the projector unable to form the words.

“Whoa. Our little Dorea sure is a spitfire. She’s even more terrifying than Lily.” Sirius said looking at his god-daughter with adoration.

“You were Prince Arthur’s manservant?” Lily asked Merlin who just smiled and nodded.

“How long did you serve him? When did you become his advisor?” James asked.

“I was his servant till the day he died. I was never his advisor. I only advised him when he was confused. But mostly it was Rea he turned to. I became the advisor to Arthur’s son, Julius Pendragon, named after Rea’s father, when Rea made me promise to stay with Julius and advise him.” Merlin said.

“She sure had guts to stand up to King Uther. Uther was unbelievable. Executing a man for using magic? Even if it was to heal? Putting Dorea in the dungeons for arguing with him?” Remus asked.

“When sorcery is mentioned to Uther he loses any thoughts of fairness. The reason will come out later. He doesn’t think what it was used for. Just that it is being used and so the sorcerer has to be executed.” Merlin said. “This fight was the first of the many arguments Rea got into with Uther. Especially when Uther seemed to ignore Arthur’s feelings or hurt Arthur, then she was scarier than a nesting Dragon. Once I got to know both Rea and Arthur, I actually found it ironic that Rea called Arthur Dragon, because I felt it should have been her nickname.” The Potters and their friends let out some laughter at that.

“Why are we watching these here? Why not elsewhere?” Dumbledore asked.

“I already told you that this castle was indeed the Camelot Castle. The Black Lake is actually a part of the Lake of Avalon. The main part of the Lake of Avalon is in the middle of the forest. Arthur and Rea will be returning in a few hours. I am unsure if Arthur is going to be magical or non-magical in this life, but when they both arrive, they would have to participate in a ritual so that their adult souls would merge with their infant selves but with all their memories locked away.” “

They will slowly start getting their memories once they reach their eleventh birthday and will completely get all their memories by the time they are twenty. Before you ask whether they would be influenced by these memories and get together in this life as well, they are soul mates and even without the memories, they will be drawn to each other and will fall in love. That is why I am showing you these memories, so that you will be able to help them when the time comes. Before you ask, I will be unable to help them because, I will be participating in the ritual as well, but I would be de-aged with my memories locked.” Merlin said making them all stare at him in awe and disbelief.

 

 

**A/N: I plan to bring in Arthur’s parents along with a baby Arthur to watch these memories as well. Would you like Arthur’s re-incarnate to be a canon character or an OC? If canon, who?**

**May be Neville? He is a blond, and although he was nervous and shy in the beginning, he was brave and noble by the end of seventh year, just like Arthur. The shyness and nervousness, I think was because of growing up with his grandmother who constantly compared him to his father and put him down quite frequently as well as the actions of his relatives trying to force his magic out and what happened to his parents. If he had grown up with his parents, well we would never know and it is one thing that leave a lot to imagination and fodder for fanfiction.**

**Or Cedric? Again not much is known about his actual character other than that he is brave and noble and has a sense of fairness. Is he arrogant? I don’t know!**

**Please do not suggest DRACO MALFOY. I find that other than the blond hair and arrogance, the two do not have anything else in common. So I can say for sure that if anyone suggests Draco, I WILL IGNORE it completely.**

**Or if it is an OC, should his name still be Arthur?**

**So how was it? Liked the few changes and the things I added? Review please.**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Millions of thanks for all the favorites, follows and the wonderful reviewers. You are the ones who make me want to write more.**

**Well, as for the voting of who Arthur’s reincarnation is going to be, the majority goes to OC (7 votes) Neville (6 votes) in the second place and A few suggested Cedric (4 votes). I even got one request for it to be Seamus. Anyway, since OC is the winner, I am going with an OC named Arthur.**

**I had a few requests to make Cedric as Alexander, and even one request for Hermione as Gwen, but unfortunately, that is not going to happen. Alexander is the ancestor of the Potters, so the only ones returning are Arthur and Dorea. Nobody else. Arthur will be a royal muggleborn wizard. I will not be using the current Royal family, but OC characters and they will not be Uther or Ygraine.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter: 4**

In a cave, a dark haired woman made a clay doll and enclosed it in an egg muttering “ **Bebiede**   **þe arisan ealdu.” (Pronounced as:** **Berbay odothay arisan yeldo.** ) She then put the egg into a basin of water. The egg was immediately transported to the water reservoir in Camelot where it began to hatch.

“ **Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ** ” The woman chanted the scrying spell and the basin of water showed her what was happening in Camelot.

Merlin was walking with Gaius when they found an unconscious man on the street. Gaius immediately rushed to the man and turned him around only to reel back in shock when he saw the man’s face which was completely white with blue veins and the eyes opaque, obviously dead.

“People must not see this. They will panic.” Gaius said as Merlin pulled a sheet that was nearby and covered the dead man before Merlin fetched a wheelbarrow.

Gaius and Merlin pushed the wheelbarrow to their chambers when Gwen came upon them.

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Just taking up a few things.” Merlin replied blocking Gwen from seeing the dead man. “Someone got you flowers?” Merlin asked her hoping to distract her.

“Um. No. No. It’s just for Lady Morgana. Would you like some? Here.” She said picking out a small purple flower and giving it to Merlin. “Purple suits you. Erm. Not that red doesn’t suit you.” She said a little embarrassed as Merlin wore a red tunic. Merlin just accepted the flower before bidding her goodbye.

“You seem to be happy.” Morgana said as Gwen came in to her chambers.

“Oh. I picked these for you.”

“That’s so sweet. Thank you.” Morgana said accepting the flowers.

“I know you are not sleeping well. Just something to cheer you up.”

“Gana! What’s this about not sleeping well?” Dorea asked from the doorway.

“Just nightmares. Nothing to worry about.” Morgana waved her friend’s concerns away. “Come in. Let’s break our fast.”

Back in Gaius’s chambers, Gaius examined the dead man.

“I’ve never seen something like this before.” Gaius said.

“Do you think it could be some kind of a plague?”

“No. I fear something like this can never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?”

“You think this has been caused by magic?”

Before Gaius could answer, they heard Arthur shout “Merlin!”

Merlin rushed to open the door but blocked Arthur from coming in.

“I’m on my way. I’m sorry I am late.” Merlin said as he saw Arthur outside.

“Don’t worry. I’m getting used to it. Inform Gaius that my father wishes to see him now.” Arthur said as he left.

“Gaius--”

“I heard.”

“Why couldn’t he tell you himself?”

“It’s just the way it is. You’re a servant.”

“If he knew who I was, what I’ve done--” Merlin said getting irritated.

“You’d be a dead servant. Now, come let’s get this covered up.”

“Hey, I’m not your servant.”

“No. You’re my dogsbody.” Gaius said making Merlin snort.

The two of them made their way to the Throne room where they saw another man dead, similar to the one they had been examining.

“What’s happened to him?” The king asked.

“I don’t know, Sire. This is the second case I’ve seen today.”

“Why have you not reported to me of this?”

“I was attempting to find the cause.”

“And what did you conclude?”

“I don’t think it’s time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one.” Gaius said candidly.

“What are you concealing from me?” The king asked shrewdly.

“Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in twenty four hours and its spreading fast.”

“But what is the cause?”

“I think you should say the cause- the most likely cause is sorcery.”

“You must find who did this.” Uther said turning to Arthur who was still looking at the dead man.

“I will, Father.”

“Conduct door to door searches, increase your presence in the town. Double the guards in all the gates. And lend the physician your servant.”

“Merlin? But-” Arthur asked.

“We need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, the city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority and challenges all we’ve done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer and quickly.” Uther said frantically.

“Yes Father.” Arthur muttered. He wondered why his father did not want to find a cure for this with magic, but held his opinion knowing his father would not appreciate it. Besides, right now, it was more important to stop the plague from spreading.

Merlin found a man still alive as they were making their way back and had wanted to cure him with magic, but Gaius dissuaded him by pointing out the suspicious soldiers making the rounds and the door to door searches.

Gaius started examining the contents for the dead man’s stomach. “One thing I know is that, this is magic of the darkest kind.” Gaius said.

“Why would someone use magic like that?” Merlin asked incredulously and a bit naively.

“Magic corrupts. People use it for their own ends.”

“But not all magic is bad. I know it isn’t.” Merlin said defensively.

“It’s neither good nor bad. It’s how you use it.”

The door opened suddenly and Arthur came in with the guards.

“I’m sorry, Gaius. But we’re searching every room in town.” Arthur said.

“What for?”

“The sorcerer.”

“Why would he be here?”

“I’m just doing my job.”

“Well, we’ve nothing to hide. Go on then, search.” Gaius said looking at Merlin.

“What are these books and papers?”

“My life’s work, dedicated to science and research. You can read through them if you wish.”

Arthur just put them down and pointed to the room. “What’s this room up here?”

“And what do you think you will find up there?” Gaius asked.

Arthur just looked at Gaius weirdly for a moment. “I’m looking for material or evidence suggesting the use of enchantments.”

“What have you done with the magic book I gave you?” Gaius whispered to Merlin as Arthur made his way up to Merlin’s room. Merlin looked startled at the question as Arthur opened the room.

Arthur looked around the room and spied an ancient looking book lying down. He shook his head before calling out.

“Merlin, come here. Look what I found.” Merlin looked scared as he rushed up the stairs to find Arthur standing in front of a cupboard.

“I found a place you could put things in. It’s called a cupboard.” Arthur said closing the cupboard.

Merlin looked relieved at that. He saw the magic book on the floor near the cot and with a golden flash of his eyes a tunic fell on top of it as Arthur searched the other side of the room. He let out a relieved breath when Arthur bent down and looked under the cot but did not see the book.

“How long do you thing before you find a cure?” Arthur asked Gaius as he went back.

“Depends on how many interruptions I get.” Gaius said raising his eyebrow.

“Of course. I’m sorry.” Arthur said sheepishly. “We’re finished here.”

Merlin wanted to use the magic book to find the cure but Gaius would not hear of it. After a heated argument, Merlin finally dropped the subject, content to find the method the disease spread.

The number of bodies kept rising as the night approached.

“We’ve searched the entire city. Nothing. I don’t know where else to look.” Arthur said to Uther as he entered the throne room.

“I want you to impose a curfew. No one is to be allowed out in the streets after the great bell.”

“Father.”

“And cordon of the lower town.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s where most of the victims are. Let’s isolate it. Stop this disease from spreading.”

“What about the people who live there?” Arthur asked his father incredulously.

“Don’t you think I haven’t considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city.” Uther snapped back making Arthur just bow his head and leave.

Arthur made his way to Dorea’s chambers and knocked on her door. Lily opened it and when she saw the prince, she stepped aside letting him enter.

“Arthur! Any progress?” Dorea asked concerned.

“No. Father wants me to impose a curfew and cordon off the lower town so that the disease does not spread.” He said miserably.

“Do you have any idea who it might be?”

“I don’t know, Rea. That is the most frustrating thing. And my manservant is a complete idiot.” Arthur said irritated.

“Why? What has Merlin done now? I thought he was helping Gaius?”

“He is. But I believe he is a sorcerer. Not the one who caused the plague, but-”

“Why do you think that?” Dorea asked as she thought back to her encounters with Merlin, trying to come up with anything linking to magic.

“I saw an ancient book lying on his floor. Later when I looked back at the spot there was a tunic on top of it covering the book, but Merlin had not moved a bit and the tunic certainly was not at the edge of the bed for it to slide down on its own. Gaius was strangely snappish when I was going to search Merlin’s room. I am not sure, but I am suspicious.”

Dorea nodded. “That makes sense. But let’s not be hasty about this.”

They talked for a few more minutes before Arthur bid Dorea good night and left.

The next day brought even more dead, even one lady of the court. Gaius and Merlin came to the conclusion that the disease was spreading through water. Just as Merlin was about to go get some water to test, Gwen burst in asking for a cure for her father. Unfortunately, Gaius could not give her any form of a cure.

Later that night, once Gaius had fallen asleep, Merlin took out his magic book. Once he had found a remedy, he slipped out of their chambers and made his way to Gwen’s house. Once inside and careful not to wake Gwen, Merlin placed the poultice he had prepared earlier under the blacksmith’s pillow and chanted quietly.

“ **þu fornimst adl fram guman!”**

He saw a greenish mist rising up from the sick man’s face and the white coloration disappeared leaving a healthy sheen. Merlin smiled before he left.

Unfortunately, the next day word had spread that the blacksmith had been miraculously cured. When Arthur searched the house with the knights, one of the knights had found the poultice under the pillow. As Gwen was the only one in the house, Arthur had no choice to arrest her on the orders of the king.

“Seize her! Guinevere, I am arresting you for crimes in contravention to the laws of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments.” Arthur said when he saw her in Morgana’s chambers.

“What have I done? I haven’t done anything.” Gwen cried out.

Hearing the struggle, Morgana and Dorea came out. “Gwen?” Morgana called.

“Help me please.” Gwen pleaded as she was dragged out by the guards.

“What are you doing?” Morgana asked as she rounded on Arthur.

“I found a magic poultice in her house.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Morgana snapped.

“Then how do you explain her father’s recovery?”

“She’s innocent. I know she’s innocent.” Morgana said.

“What can I do, Gana? If I had found the poultice, there was a chance I could have covered it up. But I can’t turn a blind eye and do nothing because it was the guard who found the poultice. Not me. I’m sorry.” Arthur said looking at Dorea who just nodded and smiled slightly.

Merlin saw the guards dragging Gwen while she was screaming that she was innocent. He made to follow, but Gaius intercepted him and dragged him to their chambers.

“What have you done?” Gaius shouted.

“What?”

“I warned you. Oh, I understand, you thought you were doing good!”

“I couldn’t let her father die, knowing I could cure him!”

“Did you not think it would be suspicious? The curing of one man?”

“Then all I have to do is—I’ll cure everyone. No one will ever know it was magic.”

“It’s too late. They think Gwen is a sorceress. They think she caused the disease.”

“But she didn’t” Merlin protested.

“Oh, and how are you going to prove that?”

Merlin just rushed out without answering.

Arthur and the guards entered the throne room with Gwen.

“I have done nothing. Please. I swear.” Gwen pleaded.

“Well done.” The king said to Arthur who just looked at Gwen guiltily.

“Why will no one believe me? He recovered. He just got better.”

“We believe you.” Morgana said as she and Dorea entered. “Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally.”

“Then what of the poultice that was found?”

“What poultice? I don’t know anything about a poultice.” Gwen said.

“It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion.”

“I can’t.”

“Then I can show you no mercy.”

“I am not a witch. I don’t know how to stop the disease.”

“If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand and I must find you guilty.” Uther said unmercifully.

“But I told you--”

“It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgment. And under the circumstances, I have no choice but to sentence you to death.” The king said speaking over her. “And I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you. Take her away.”

The guards dragged Gwen out even as she kept proclaiming her innocence. Arthur turned his head away a little guilty when he could not look any longer.

“She’s my maidservant, not an enchantress.” Morgana said when it was only Arthur, Dorea, the king and herself were present.

“Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye.”

“I have seen the way the girl works. Her fingers are worn, her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress why would she do this? Why would she kneel on the floor morning after morning when she could make these things with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king.” Morgana said the last part mockingly making Dorea and Arthur exchange exasperated looks and sigh.

“You have no right!” Uther said angrily.

“You have no right to cast judgment on that girl.” Morgana shouted.

“I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom. I take no pleasure in this.” Uther shouted back.

“But you’re sentencing the wrong person.” Morgana pleaded.

“She’s right Father. You hear the word magic and you no longer listen.” Arthur spoke up coming to stand near Dorea.

“You saw it for yourself. She used enchantments.”

“Yes. Maybe, but to save her dying father. That doesn’t make her guilty of creating a plague. One’s the act of kindness. Of love; the other is of evil. I don’t believe there is evil in this girl’s heart.” Arthur argued.

“We would have tried anything to cure you if anything were to happen to you, Uncle. We love you. Just like Gwen loves her father.” Dorea said making Uther look at her softly.

“I love you all as well. But I would have to caution you against using magic even if it was to cure me from an incurable disease. I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is a slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish.”

“We understand that.”

“One day you may become King, then you will understand. Such decisions must be made. There are dark forces that threaten this kingdom.”

“I know witchcraft is an evil, Father. But so is injustice. Yes. I am yet to be king. And I don’t know what kind of king I will be. But I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime.” Arthur said squeezing Dorea’s hand.

“I fear you are right. She’s played with fire and sadly she must die by fire.” Uther said making the other three gasp.

“Milord, please let us not be so hasty. It may not even have been Gwen who performed the enchantment. Maybe she has asked someone else, but by her surprised reaction I would guess not. It could be someone else who cures one man framing Gwen for a crime she did not commit so that we would not think to look further. If you execute Gwen and the plague does not stop, it would mean that you executed an innocent. What is to say that the person causing the plague does not frame another innocent tomorrow and the day after? Will you keep executing each one on the chance that they might have caused the plague?” Dorea asked.

“If that’s what it takes.”

“If we do so father, the plague and the executions together will wipe out our kingdom. When such executions begin, do you think the people will remain here? They would fear that they might die either by the executions or the plague making them move away from Camelot to other Kingdoms. Finally only we will remain, with no one to rule or even help fight against an attack from the other kings.” Arthur said making Uther pause.

“What would you have me do?”

“Gaius has informed us that the disease was spreading through water. Let’s just wait a little more so that we can know what is causing the disease and then we can find a way to defeat it. Please.” Dorea said making Uther sigh with defeat.

“I can only give you a day or two before the people demand for her execution, Arthur. You will have to hurry. But the girl will still have to be in the dungeons till then.” Uther said glaring at Morgana when she tried to protest.

“We will do our best, Father.” Arthur said relieved.

“Thank you, Uncle. We will go help Gaius now.” Dorea said hugging her godfather. The king just hugged her back and kissed her on her head.

Meanwhile back in the court physician’s chambers, Merlin sat guilt ridden.

“I thought I was doing good. I thought I was saving a life. It seemed so simple.”

“An easy solution is like a light in a storm Merlin. Rush for it at your own peril.”

“I can see that now.”

“How many times have I warned you about the responsibilities of a warlock?”

“I have to see Gwen.” Merlin said walking out.

Merlin made his way to the dungeons passing a crying Morgana who was being consoled by Dorea on the way. Gwen started to console Merlin when he tried to apologize. Merlin promised her that he was not going to let her die and rushed out of the dungeons.

“What if burning the witch wouldn’t cure the people? How do I protect my people?” The king asked the gathered council members. It had been decided not to let anyone else know that Gwen’s execution was not going to take place immediately.

“My men have closed down the water pumps.” Arthur said.

“But the emergency supply won’t last for much longer. We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease.” Gaius said.

“But how?”

“Well-” Whatever Gaius was about to tell was interrupted when the door opened with a clang.

“It was me. I was the one who used magic to cure Gwen’s father. Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am!” Merlin proclaimed.

“Merlin, are you mad?” Gaius asked standing.

“I cannot let her die for me. I place myself at your mercy.” Merlin said directing the last part to the King.

“He doesn’t know what he is talking about.” Gaius protested.

“I do.”

“Then arrest him.” The king said.

“Father, please. I cannot allow this. This is madness. There’s no way Merlin is a sorcerer.” Arthur was quick to protest when the guards seized Merlin.

“Did you not hear him?”

“Yes.”

“He’s admitted it.”

“He saved my life, remember.”

“Why should he fabricate such a story?”

“As Gaius said- He’s got a grave- mental disease.”

“Really?” The king asked leaning forward.

“He’s in love.” Arthur stated suddenly.

“What?” Merlin asked stunned.

“With Gwen.”

“I am not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No way.”

“I saw you yesterday with that flower she’d given you.” Arthur said making Gaius sigh softly in relief and sit down.

“I am not in love with her.” Merlin protested.

“It’s all right. You can admit it.” Arthur said putting a hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

“I don’t even think of her like that.” Merlin shouted.

“Perhaps she cast a spell on you.” Uther said. Arthur looked shocked for a moment before Uther started laughing making the other council members laugh as well.

“Merlin is a wonder. But the wonder is that he’s such an idiot.” Arthur said nudging Merlin on the back of his head. “There’s no way he’s a sorcerer.” Arthur looked at Merlin warning him not to contradict him.

“Don’t waste my time again. Let him go.” The king said.

 Merlin walked out silently and Gaius bowed to the King before he left as well.

“Arthur’s the idiot.” Merlin said as soon as they entered their chambers.

“No. He was right to do what he did. Thankfully he saved you from your own stupidity.”

“What else could I do? It’s my fault Gwen’s going to die.”

“Yes. But you don’t prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames. You do it by finding out what’s causing the disease.” Gaius shot back.

“Well, whatever it is, Arthur is not going to find it. He thinks he’s so sharp. Even when I told him I was a wizard, he still couldn’t see it.”

“Sometimes it’s pretty hard to spot.”

“May be I should go around wearing a pointy hat.”

“I don’t think you are going to find one big enough.” Gaius said sarcastically. “Anyway forget that. If we are going to save Gwen, we have to find out what’s contaminating the water.”

Merlin and Gaius made their way down to the water source below the citadel.

“The water here supplies the whole town. Take a sample.” Gaius said. Merlin filled a small vial. “Let’s take it back and examine it.” Both of them turned to go when there was a growling sound behind them.

When they turned back to see what was growling, they saw a huge monster rising out of the water growling.

“What the hell is that?” Merlin shouted while Gaius pulled him out.

“It was an afanc.” Gaius said pointing to the picture in one of his books.

“An- A what?”

“A beast born of clay and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way to defeat it. Where?” Gaius said looking at the stack of books in his shelf.

“That could take days. Gwen would be dead by then.”

“You have got a better idea?”

Merlin thought for a moment before he just made his way to the dragon’s cave.

“Hello!” Merlin called out.

“AH. The great warlock returns. As I knew he would.” Kilgarrah said flying down.

“I need to know how to defeat an afanc.”

“Yes. I suppose you do.”

“Will you help me?”

“Trust the elements that are at your command.”

“Elements? But what is it I have to do?”

“You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur and his Queen are the other.” The dragon said.

“I- I don’t understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do.” Kilgarrah just started to fly away without answering more.

Merlin returned to Gaius’s chambers and started looking at the books.

“Merlin what are you doing?” Gaius asked as he entered the chambers and saw Merlin looking through the books frantically.

“Looking for a book.”

“Care to tell me which one?” But before Merlin could answer, there was a knock on the door and Morgana and Dorea entered.

“Have you found anything Gaius? Is there anything we can do?” Dorea asked.

“We know that there is a monster in the water supply. But we have yet to figure out how to defeat it.” Gaius said after a momentary hesitation.

“We can help you research. The more people looking, the faster we can find a solution. So, which book do you want us to start with?” Morgana asked.

Gaius turned to Merlin with his eyebrow raised.

“Uh. I was looking for a book on elements.” Merlin said pausing momentarily looking at the two Ladies.

“Elements?” Gaius asked and Morgana and Dorea made themselves comfortable.

“Yes. Which one would I find them in?”

“Well, most of them. The study of base elements is the very heart of scientific process.”

“But how would that help us kill the afanc?” Merlin asked softly.

“Afanc?” Morgana asked confused while Dorea’s eyes widened a bit.

“The monster in the water source causing the plague. Well, the afanc is a creature made from Earth and Water. That’s two of the four base elements.” Gaius said.

“What about the other two?”

“Fire and Wind.” Dorea said softly making Gaius and Merlin turn towards her.

“I see you’ve paid attention to an old man’s ramblings.” Gaius said making Dorea blush. “Perhaps fire and Wind would destroy it. How did you find this out?”

“Um- I just knew. You know, my psychic powers, part of my charm.”

“What else does your power know?” Gaius asked sarcastically.

“That I am only one side of a coin. The brighter side, obviously.” Merlin said not noticing Dorea’s eyes narrowing a bit in suspicion.

“And who is the other side?” Gaius asked.

“I think that might be Arthur and Dorea.” Merlin said making the two Ladies burst out laughing. Merlin started blushing and stammered. “I-I- I’m sorry Milady. I did not mean-”

“Not a problem.” Dorea said as she continued giggling.

“Oh! I like you Merlin. You will be good for Arthur’s ego.” Morgana chuckled.

“Well, we’ve got an afanc to defeat.” Merlin said trying to change the subject. “But we need Arthur.”

“I will bring Arthur down to the water source. We will meet you both at the gate?” Dorea asked Merlin and Morgana, both of whom just nodded in acceptance.

Dorea made her way to Arthur’s chambers and went in after knocking. Arthur sat at the table with his head in his hands.

“What do we do Rea? I’ve already searched everywhere I can think of. But I’ve come up with nothing. How much longer can we hold my father off?”

“Well, luckily for us, Gaius and Merlin had found the problem and the method to defeat it. We only have to defeat it now.” Dorea said chuckling.

“Really?” Arthur asked hopefully.

“Yes. Really. I believe you were right in your suspicions, Dragon. Our dear Merlin is a sorcerer as well.” Dorea said.

“I believe so as well Rea. Can you believe that boy? He burst into the throne room when the entire council was present and admitted that he was the sorcerer to cure Gwen’s father. Is he really such an idiot? Doesn’t he know my father would execute him?”

“How did he escape then?” Dorea gasped.

“I told my father he was suffering from a grave mental illness and that he was in love with Gwen. Thankfully, Father accepted that story and dismissed the idiot’s claims. Do we confront him? What is causing the disease? How do we defeat it?”

“It’s an afanc. It is made of clay. I believe Merlin spoke to Kilgarrah and found out how to defeat it. Since it is made of Earth and Water, the other two base elements, Fire and Wind can defeat it. I’ve told Morgana and Merlin to meet us at the gate to the water source. And, let’s wait for Merlin to come to us. Don’t confront him. He’ll either lie or panic. Come let’s go.”

The two friends made their way down and soon met Merlin and Morgana who were waiting for them.

“You better be right about this Merlin.” Arthur said keeping up appearances as the four of them made their way down the passage. They heard a growling noise making them stop suddenly and the two Ladies gasped.

“You two should stay here.” Arthur said looking at the two of them.

“We are coming with you.” Dorea said while Morgana nodded her head in agreement.

“No!” Arthur said.

“Scared we’ll show you up?” Morgana asked.

“Father will slam us all in chains if he knew I’d endangered the two of you.” Arthur said desperately.

“He already knew that we would do everything we could, Dragon. We are only wasting time arguing about this. But don’t worry. I’ll protect you from big bad daddy if he finds out.” Dorea said making Morgana and Merlin snort in laughter while Arthur looked exasperated.

“I’m telling you, Rea, Gana. Turn back. You could get hurt.”

“So could you, if you don’t get out of our way.” Morgana said as she walked in deeper. Dorea smiled at Arthur’s exasperated face while Merlin just shrugged.

“Come on, Dragon. It’s sweet of you to want to protect us, but the sooner we start, the faster we can all get out of here.” Dorea said pulling Arthur to follow Morgana.

“I am not sweet. I am trying to be gallant.” Arthur protested which the two Ladies just ignored.

“How are we going to find it?” Morgana whispered.

“Just hope we find it before it finds us.”

“Stop.” Arthur ordered when he heard a sound behind him.

“What?” Merlin asked.

“Just a shadow.” Arthur said after a moment.

“Spread out.” Arthur said pointing Morgana and Merlin to one side and Dorea and Arthur making their way through the other.

Arthur’s torch went out suddenly, making Dorea whisper out “ **Bærne!”** lighting the torch once again.

When the two of them turned to go back, they heard growling and ducked just as a giant paw came to take a swipe at them.

Merlin and Morgana rushed to them when they heard the commotion.

“What is it? Are you alright?” Morgana asked looking at Arthur and Dorea for any injury.

“Did you see it?” Merlin asked.

“Yes.”

“What did it look like?”

“It’s quick.” Arthur said. Morgana suddenly screamed when the monster appeared near her.

Arthur took a quick swipe at it with his sword, but the monster disappeared.

They searched for it together instead of spreading out and found it. The monster snarled at them. Arthur stumbled back and lost his sword when he tried backing away from the monster’s swipe.

After a moment of struggle, Merlin called out. “Arthur use the torch.”

Arthur nodded and took a swipe at the monster using the torch while Merlin started to chant under his breath.

“ **Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan se wideor!”**

With that the fire burst out from the torch and consumed the monster, defeating it.

Nimueh, who had been watching, snarled angrily at Merlin.

Gaius walked into the throne room just as the King was looking at a few papers.

“Good news, Sire. There are no new deaths and those who were sick are recovering.”

“Good. Strange. I’ve never heard of an afanc before.”

“Its conjured from clay by powerful magic. The type that can only be invoked by an ancient sorcerer. One who has the power to mirror the spirit of life! I found this at the water source after Arthur defeated it.” Gaius said showing Uther the eggshell. “It bears the mark of Nimueh.”

“No.” Uther whispered.

“We must be vigilant, Sire.”

“Will I never be rid of her?”

“Sire--”

“Leave me!” Uther commanded making everyone leave.

Down in the dungeons, the guards released Gwen who hugged her father tightly.

“Thank you.” Gwen said to Morgana.

“Don’t thank me. Thank Merlin and Rea. They were the real heroes here. Rea argued with the king to give us time to find the source of the disease and defeat it before he executed you. She said that the sorcerer might have been trying to frame you so that we never looked for the true culprit. Merlin was the one to find out how to defeat the monster.” Morgana said.

“Really?”

“I- I” Merlin stuttered.

“I am grateful to you all.” The Gwen’s father said before taking his daughter out.

Dorea and Morgana made their way to the throne room and saw Uther sitting on his throne staring dejectedly into space.

“Milord?” Dorea called softly to get his attention.

“Uncle Uther?” She tried again when the king did not respond to her.

Uther started and looked at Dorea.

“Dorea, Morgana, Come here.” Uther said softly.

“You looked spaced out? Anything we can help with?”

“Nothing my child. I am just glad that I listened to you and did not execute the girl immediately. I would have executed an innocent.” Uther said.

The three of them relaxed as Uther started telling them about the preparations that were to be made for the arrival of King Bayard while Dorea and Morgana nodded when they agreed and gave a few of their own opinions a few times.

 

 

**A/N: So, do you like it? Please review.**

**I have a doubt! Is there only one high priestess of the old religion at a time or can there be more?**

**SHould Morgana should be good or evil. If she is good, she will be paired with Alexander.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you my lovely reviewers and followers for your continued support. I hope you continue to enjoy my stories. A very Happy and Prosperous New Year to all of you and a Happy reading. This chapter is dedicated to the lovely Colin Morgan who played the character of Merlin for his birthday (January 1** **st** **.)**

**As for the poll results, the vote is 100% for Morgana being good, so I guess, until and unless that changes, Morgana will be good in the end. As for the Arthur of the future, I am going to use an OC who is royal and is named Arthur as well.**

**GarionRiva: Dorea can do magic, and she did. She could not do magic openly because Merlin and Morgana are there. Unless they know the truth, Dorea would be subtle. If you read carefully, you would notice that Arthur's torch went out at one point and it was Dorea who lighted it back with magic. The reason for that is, as I mentioned, Arthur, Dorea and Merlin needed to work together to defeat the Afanc. Merlin created the wind, Dorea created the fire, while Arthur wielded it to defeat the Afanc in the end. Also in the Valiant chapter, Dorea used her magic to open the cell. Arthur taking the pin from her was just to cover up.**

**As for Arthur calling magic evil and Dorea seemingly okay with that, well Arthur already argued that not all magic is evil, but Uther did not listen. If he continued to press, don't you think that Uther will take it to mean that Arthur is enchanted and might become even more unreasonable and won't wait to execute Gwen? Dorea knows Arthur's true stance, so for now although she feels sad, she understands that Arthur would speak what Uther might want to hear.**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**StrawHatLuffy94: Thank you for your review** **Arthur and Dorea will indeed confront Merlin about his magic, but it would not be right away. I think you can guess when they would confront him.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter!**

**Chapter: 5**

Three weeks had passed since the Afanc incident and everyone in Camelot were busy preparing for the arrival of King Bayard for the peace talks. Meanwhile Nimueh angry at Merlin for disrupting her plans and killing the Afanc prepared to take revenge on him. She cut her finger and let the blood drop into the scrying fount as she started muttering a long incantation,

**Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Swilte ar ond calan, drædan morðor, to Camelot he cymþ!**

She then took a flower and put it in a goblet continuing her incantation.

**Wē Gār-Dena in geār-dagum, þeod-cyninga, þrym gefrunon, hu ða æþelingas ellen fremedon. Syððan ærest wearð feasceaft funden. Ofer hronrade hyran scolde.**

Nimueh then took out a hair from the fount and put it in the goblet as well, lifting the goblet as if in a toast to Merlin.

King Bayard arrived with his entourage at Camelot and walked toward Uther who stood with Arthur, Dorea, Morgana, Alexander as well as a few other knights of Camelot. Neither King was smiling.

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and the beginning of a new friendship between our people." Uther said offering his hand which Bayard just clasped while the others present clapped.

All the servants in Camelot were busy getting everything ready for the feast later that night.

"Why do I always get landed with the donkey work?" Merlin asked Gaius as he walked with a few heavy things.

"You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do." Gaius replied laughing.

"My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside." Merlin complained.

"It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds…" Gaius paused making Merlin look at Gaius with curiosity.

"A harder soul." Gaius finished lamely.

"There's no way that's a proverb. You just made that up." Merlin said dubiously.

"I didn't." Gaius said indignantly just as a beautiful looking maid slipped in front of Merlin and fell down.

"Sorry." The maid said.

"That's alright." Merlin said.

"Excuse me." The maid said as she picked up the sheets she had dropped when she fell.

"Let me give you a hand with that." Merlin said helping her pick up the dropped sheets.

"Hi. I'm Merlin." He introduced himself as he stared at the maid.

"Kara. You're Arthur's servant. It must be such an honor."

"Uh. Yeah, it is. Well, someone's got to keep the place running." Merlin said with a serious face.

"Thank you, Merlin." Kara said as Merlin handed the sheets he picked up. "It was nice meeting you."

Kara continued her way to Bayard's bed chamber and finding it locked, she looked around to see if anyone was there, before she muttered " **Aliese duru rýne."**

The door clicked open silently and Kara entered. She made her way to the box in which there were two goblets and she silently replaced the smaller goblet with the one she brought hidden beneath the sheets.

Later, in Arthur's chambers, Merlin took out the red coat and coughed in disgust at the smell from the robes.

"When was the last time these were cleaned?" Merlin asked.

"Last year sometime, before the feast of Beltane." Arthur replied.

"Did it end in a food fight?" Merlin asked.

"Don't all feasts?" the Prince retorted.

"I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me."

"Tonight they won't be."

"I'm going to be at the banquet?" Merlin asked excitedly.

"Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons." Arthur replied thrusting the coat back into Merlin's hands.

"Do you want to see what you are going to be wearing tonight?" Arthur asked.

"Won't this do?" Merlin asked as he looked down at his attire.

"No. Tonight, you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot." Arthur said trying to suppress his smile. With that Arthur brought out the robe for Merlin to see whose face turned from smiling to horror as soon as he saw it.

"You can't be serious."

Unfortunately for Merlin, Arthur was quite serious and later that evening during the feast, he stood there in the red robes with a gold trim around the collar. The hat had beg red feathers with a few peacock feathers. It looked like a jester's outfit and none of the other servants were wearing it, which had Merlin turn red in embarrassment.

"I am guessing that Arthur forced you to wear this?" Dorea asked making Merlin nod glumly as she and Morgana tried to suppress their giggles.

"Nice hat." Gwen said giggling as she and Lily came to stand by Merlin.

"Thanks." Merlin said trying to stave off his embarrassment. Arthur kept turning to look at his manservant and smiled as his father and Bayard signed the peace treaty.

Merlin took off his hat as soon as he saw Kara look at him and messed up his hair.

"She's pretty, isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean." Gwen commented.

"She's pretty for a Princess, let alone a handmaiden." Merlin said not taking his eyes off Kara.

Everyone started to clap once both the Kings had signed the treaty and shook their hands.

"People of Camelot, for a great many years, we have been mortal enemies. The blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them. As a symbol of our good will and of our new found friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets, to you Uther and to your son Arthur in the hope that our friendship may last." Bayard said as he took out two goblets from the box a servant girl held.

"Merlin? I need to speak to you." Kara said urgently as she came to his side.

"What is it?"

"Not here. Please. I don't know who else to tell." Kara pleaded with a panicked expression that had Merlin agreeing and the two left the hall.

"Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war." Bayard continued speaking as Merlin and Kara left the chamber which Gaius noticed and frowned.

"It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realized—"Kara rushed.

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. Start from the beginning. Merlin said.

"Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. I was supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in-"

"So what is it you're trying to say?"

"If he knows I said anything, then he will kill me." Kara said.

"I won't let that happen to you. I promise. Please tell me what you saw." Merlin said.

"Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself."

"Kara- tell me what has Bayard done with the Goblet?" Merlin asked.

"He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall."

"What has he done with the goblet?" Merlin asked his face serious.

"I saw him put something in the goblet."

"What?"

"I shouldn't. He'll kill me."

"Please tell me." Merlin said a little desperate, before he asked, "Is it poison?"

Kara slowly nodded making Merlin run back into the Hall.

"To your health, Uther, Arthur, the Lady Dorea, the Lady Morgana, the people of Camelot." Bayard said as he toasted everyone.

"And to the fallen warriors on both sides." Uther said toasting as well.

"Stop! Its poison. Don't drink it." Merlin called out as he saw the prince about to take a drink from his goblet.

Merlin ran to Arthur's side and took the goblet from his hand while everyone stood in shock. Dorea and Morgana moved to Arthur's side as Uther asked, "What?"

"Merlin, What are you doing?" Arthur asked.

"Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison." Merlin announced.

"This is an outrage." Bayard said as he pulled out his sword making his men pull out their swords as well. This made the Camelot's knights pull out their swords as well.

"Ask your men to put down their sword. You are outnumbered." Uther said as the guards came running into the hall.

"I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged." Bayard said.

"On what grounds do you base these accusations?" Uther asked as he clearly remembered the fight Dorea and he had about Arthur's safety based on the same servant's accusations.

"I will handle this." Arthur said as he made his way over to Merlin. "Merlin, you idiot, have you been at the sloe gin again?" Arthur asked making Dorea and Morgana stifle their laughter at Arthur's attempt to save Merlin, as he pulled Merlin away from Bayard's reach.

"Unless you want to be strung up, you'll tell me why you think it's poisoned, now!" Uther said staring at Merlin intently.

"He was seen lacing it."

"By whom?"

"I can't say."

"I won't listen to this anymore." Bayard said.

"Pass me the goblet." Uther said as he made his way around the table. "If you're telling the truth-"

"I am."

"Then you have nothing to fear do you?" Uther asked making Bayard sheath his sword and motioned for the goblet.

"No, if this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself. He will drink it." Uther said to the silent hall and turned to Merlin.

"But if it is poisoned, he'll die." Arthur protested while Dorea and Morgana made noises disagreeing with Uther.

"Then we will know he was telling the truth." Uther said as he handed the goblet to Merlin who took it.

"And what if he lives?" Bayar asked.

"Then you have my apologies and you can do with him as you wish." Uther replied.

"But Uncle-" Dorea said only to be silenced by Uther.

"No, Dorea. Not now."

"Uther, please, he's just a boy. He doesn't know what he is saying." Gaius pleaded.

"Then you should have schooled him better."

"Merlin, apologize." Arthur said panicking. "This is a mistake. I'll drink it." He said trying to take the goblet from Merlin.

"No, no, no, no, no... It's alright." Merlin said as he glared at Bayard, toasted him and drank in one full gulp. For a moment nothing seemed to happen and almost everyone sighed in relief.

"He's all yours." Uther said to Bayard just as Merlin started choking and fell to the ground.

"It's poisoned." Arthur stated before rushing towards his fallen manservant. Bayard and his company unsheathed their swords but Uther ordered the guards to seize them and put them in the dungeons.

"Merlin, can you hear me?" Gaius asked slapping Merlin slightly. "We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. We have to identify the poison." He said when Merlin did not respond.

Arthur carried Merlin and went to Gaius's chambers with Gaius, Dorea and Morgana following him. Gwen and Lily collected the goblet before rushing after them as well.

"Lay him on the bed quickly. He's struggling to breathe." Gaius said as Arthur made his way inside. "Gwen, Lily, fetch me some water and a towel."

"Is he going to be alright?" Arthur asked.

"You can heal him, can't you Gaius?" Dorea asked worried.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet." Gaius replied.

When he carefully examined the goblet he found a petal stuck to the side. "Ah. The petal comes from the mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the forest of Baloch. The flower grows on the roots of the mortaeus tree." Gaius said as he found the book about the petal.

"That doesn't look particularly friendly." Arthur said pointing to a creature drawn in the book.

"A cockatrice—it guards the forest. This venom is potent. A single drop would mean a certain death. Few who have crossed the mountains of isgard in search of the mortaeus flower have made it back alive." Gaius said.

"Sounds like fun." Arthur said after a moment of contemplation. Dorea and Morgana both looked proudly at him, yet their fear for him showed in their eyes.

"Arthur, it's too dangerous." Gaius said half-heartedly.

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin?"

"The mortaeus induces a slow painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. But eventually, he will die." Gaius said making both Dorea and Morgana gasp in distress while Arthur made his way out with determination.

"Both of you go and get some rest. There is nothing more you can do for him right now." Gaius said to the two nobles.

"How can we get some sleep in such a situation, Gaius?" Dorea asked.

"Gwen and Lily can stay and take care of Merlin with me if they are willing, of course, through the night. We can each take shifts sitting with him. The two of you can come in the morning to check on him." Gaius said as the two maids nodded in acceptance.

"What is the point in having people to taste your food if you're going to get killed anyway?" Dorea and Morgana heard Uther ask Arthur as they made their way to their chambers.

The two of them stopped to listen to what the King was going to say.

"I won't fail, no matter what you think." Arthur said indignantly.

"Arthur, you're my only son and Heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy." Uther retorted.

"Because his life is worthless?" Arthur asked outraged.

"No. Because, it's worth less than yours."

"I can save him. Let me take some men."

"No" Uther interrupted.

"We'll find the antidote and bring it back."

"No." Uther reiterated forcefully.

"Why not?" Arthur shouted forcefully.

"Because one day, I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardize the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand."

"Please Father. He saved my life."

"Dammit Arthur. That's an end to it." Uther shouted and walked away.

The two eavesdropping ladies looked at each other in exasperation.

"I don't know why Uther still underestimates Arthur's skill. Especially if he has a few of his men with him." Morgana said.

"I am going to the caves." Dorea said with a determined air that Morgana knew she could not dissuade.

"Then I am coming with you." Morgana said.

"No Gana. I need you here to distract Uther. I am sure once you tell Arthur where I have gone he would follow me immediately and Alex is going to follow as well. If you come with me now, there would be no one to relay the news to Arthur and Alex at the right time and distract Uther from finding out that the three of us are not here till it is too late to send out the knights to escort us back here without the antidote. So please, stay here." Dorea said.

Morgana thought for a moment before agreeing reluctantly. Both the ladies hurried to Dorea's chambers and with Morgana's help, Dorea changed into her breeches. "Ask Arthur and Alex to bring some food and water. If I try to get it now, it will be suspicious." Dorea said as she mounted her mare.

Morgana nodded and Dorea took off with a last wave, into the dark night.

"Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feasts for entertainment." Morgana said as she entered Arthur's chambers only to find Alexander there as well. This just made her task a little easier.

"Morgana, I'm sorry. I should have made sure you and Rea were alright." Arthur said.

"Disappointed, actually. I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle." Morgana said making Alex chuckle slightly at his friend's dry sense of humor.

"I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men." Morgana said.

"Yeah. But why let the boys have all the fun?"

"Morgana, you and Rea shouldn't get involved. It's too dangerous. Where is Rea? I thought she would have come here with you?" Arthur asked suspiciously.

"Spare me the lecture. I've already heard it from Uther." Morgana snapped.

"If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one."

"We heard. Not that we listened to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right and damn the consequences."

"You think I should go?" Arthur asked as Alex sat up straight at Morgana's words.

"It doesn't matter what I think." Morgana said.

"If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than my life at stake." Arthur asked.

"And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant or one that does what his father tells him to? And you're right. There's more than your life at stake here if you don't go and I am not talking about Merlin." Morgana said with a small smirk as she handed Arthur his sword.

"Rea? What has she done?" Alex yelped as he stood up alarming Arthur at the thought of his best friend in danger.

"We heard what Uther said. So she said she was going. She asked me to tell the two of you about it but to wait till she has had a good head start so that even if you two catch up with her you will not be able to send her back alone. I was also supposed to keep Uther occupied so that he would not find out about her impromptu journey." Morgana said making the two men pale and curse Dorea.

"We are leaving now." The two men proclaimed at once.

"Rea asked you to bring some food and water as she thought it might be suspicious if she asked for it." Morgana called after the two rushing men who just acknowledged her words with a raise of their hands.

"I am going to thrash her." Alex promised as the two of them set out into a gallop.

"I plan to kill her." Arthur retorted.

"Halt. Don't." The guards called as they tried to block the way of the two galloping men.

Arthur and Alex did not heed them as they just steered their horses past the guards.

Meanwhile, Nimueh saw Arthur and Alex riding out of Camelot on the scrying fount. She frowned when she saw Alex, but decided he wouldn't be much of a hassle.

"It's getting hotter." Lily said as she touched Merlin's brow.

Gaius and Gwen came over and Gaius was startled when Merlin started to mutter,  **"Him? Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf.** "

"What language is that?" Gwen asked.

"None. The fever has taken hold. None of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker." Gaius pulled back Merlin's sleeve gasping slightly at the sight of the rash. Gaius read in his book about how the rash would only appear at the final stage and that death would follow within two days. It was stated in the book that the potency of the flower could be enhanced by enchantments. That led to the three of them pondering who the sorcerer was as it wasn't Bayard. That was when Gaius remembered the serving girl Kara and asked the two maids to find her.

" **Arthur – swa sceal geong – guma gode – gewyrcean."**  Merlin muttered once again.

As Gwen started to search for Kara in the dungeons, Uther and Morgana were having another confrontation.

"I expressly ordered Arthur not to go." Uther shouted.

"I'd say it worked like a charm too." Morgana said softly.

"Not another word!"

"My lips are sealed." Morgana said with a small smile.

"I should have put him under lock and key." Uther muttered.

"Can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you." Morgana retorted.

"Just you watch me. I will not be disobeyed, especially by my own son." Uther snapped.

"No. Of course you won't." Morgana muttered just as Uther turned to leave. The king turned back to look at Morgana sitting at her desk and start to write something.

"You knew about this, didn't you?" When Morgana ignored him, "Morgana? Don't lie to me." he asked in warning.

"Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself."

"He's just a boy."

"Have you seen your son recently? You have to let him make his own mind up." Morgana said.

"Even if it means letting him go to his death?" Uther asked.

"Well, nothing is going to stand in his way when it is Dorea who would be in danger." Morgana said.

"Dorea? What do you mean Dorea is in danger? Where is she?" Uther asked.

"When she learned that Arthur was just going to listen to you and sit tight, she decided that the only way for her to repay Merlin for saving Arthur's life again was to save his life in return by bringing back the antidote. When Arthur and Alex learned of her journey, they decided to follow her and you can be sure that neither Arthur nor Alex would let any harm come to Rea and similarly Rea would have their backs as well. You know all three are perfectly capable as Rea can defeat few of the best knights of Camelot." Morgana said.

"Dammit, Morgana. Why didn't you inform me about this earlier?" Uther shouted in frustration.

"Because Dorea asked me to keep silent. You could have prevented all of this if you had just agreed to let Arthur take a few knights with him and bring back the antidote without any harm coming to anyone. But you did not have enough confidence in your own son and the best knights in all of Albion. What if it had been Rea or me lying there dying because of the poison? Or what if it was Alex? Would you tell that as a Knight of Camelot it is his duty to die even without trying to save him? Would you do that to your own godson? You thought that the life of a serving boy is not worth saving. Are we not worth saving as well then? Would you stop Arthur taking the knights to bring the antidote if it was either one of us because we are not your children and so less important to you than Arthur? Because we are not the heir to your throne?" Morgana asked shocking the king.

"You, Rea and Alex are same as Arthur to me. I would never let you die if there was anything I could do. I would turn to people I never thought I would if it meant I could save you. Never think that I love the three of you any less than Arthur." Uther said shocking Morgana in turn.

"Well, Dorea thought that Merlin's life is worth saving, so do I, as a matter of fact. The boy is not even from Camelot and yet he is serving Arthur with the loyalty beyond expectation. What is to say that he will not save Arthur's life in the future in a similar manner? Do you think you can get a servant for Arthur who is any more loyal than Merlin?" Morgana asked the dumbstruck king before turning back to her work ignoring the king to his own thoughts.

Nimueh watched as Arthur and Alex ride to the forest and noticed that the two men caught up with Dorea who was resting at the edge of the forest. She huffed slightly. She just decided that she would have to distract the other two so that only Arthur went into the caves.

"She's not there." Gwen said as she and Lily walked into Gaius's chambers.

"Just as I expected." Gaius said continuing to tell the two maids about his suspicions. "Oh no. Arthur might be walking into a trap." Gaius said as he realized that Nimueh knew where the antidote for the poison would be.

"Not just Arthur. Lady Dorea and Sir Alexander as well. Morgana just informed the King about Dorea going when the King forbid Arthur from going and Arthur and Alex went after her." Lily said making Gaius pale while Merlin kept muttering Arthur's name in his feverish state.

Arthur, Alex and Dorea were near the caves when they heard sobbing. They found a Nimueh with her dress torn and bruises on her arms.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked as he approached her. They heard a growling noise behind them and turned to see a cockatrice move towards them.

Alex and Arthur pushed Dorea behind them as they rounded on the cockatrice. With the two of them fighting in tandem, they were able to kill the beast without any harm to any of them. None of them noticed the fierce scowl Nimueh had before she wiped it off.

She told them that she had run away from her abusive master when she got lost and then asked why they were there. When Arthur told her that they were looking for the mortaeus flower, Nimueh acted excited and told them that she knew where to find it. With a soft incantation that the three nobles did not hear, she made the root of a tree grow and trip Dorea. Dorea fell down and sprained her ankle and so they decided that Alex would wait with her while Arthur went into the cave with Nimueh to get the flower as they did not have much time to waste.

Back in Gaius's chambers, Merlin kept muttering, "Arthur, it's a trap… it's a trap. Dorea, Arthur's in danger. He's walking into a trap. Help him. Dorea, help Arthur."

"His fever's getting worse, isn't it?" Gwen asked.

"The poison is setting in." Gaius said.

Nimueh led Arthur deep into the caves and pointed at the flowers on the opposite side of the cave. "There they are." She said as Arthur looked around the cave. There was a deep fissure between the side they were on and the side the flowers were. He would have to jump and cross to the other side carefully to get the flower, else he would fall to his death. He wished Alex or Dorea was with him so that they could make some sort of a bridge to cross over with their magic. When Arthur was distracted, Nimueh started chanting, " **Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me. He thaes frofre gebad, weox under wolcnum, weorthmyndum thah. Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me.** "

When the stones started breaking, Arthur turned slightly and it was then that he noticed Nimueh chanting.

"What are you doing?"

" **Ic can stanas tobrytan. Hiersumie me."**

Arthur's torch fell down as he jumped across and held onto the edge so as to not fall.

While Alex was busy securing his sister's ankle, Dorea heard Merlin's whisper about Arthur being in danger and walking into a trap.

"Alex, it seems that the maid is not who she claims to be. Arthur is walking into a trap. He is in danger. I don't know how, but I just heard Merlin's whisper. Even if it is not true, I am not letting anything to chance. We have to go in now." Dorea said.

"You can't walk, Rea." Alex protested.

"You can carry me in, or I can walk with a little help. But, we have to go now!" Dorea said.

Alex just carried her inside without any further protest.

"I expected so much more." They heard Nimueh's voice echo around the cave.

"Who are you?" Arthur shouted.

"The last face you'll ever see." Nimueh replied. "It seems we have a visitor." She said when they heard a hissing sound and a cockatrice appeared.

Arthur held on with one hand and cut the beast with his sword causing it to fall to its death.

"Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand. I will go and kill your friends instead." Nimueh said as she turned and walked back out.

"I don't think so.  **Ástríce** " Dorea said pointing her palm toward Nimueh.

Nimueh who was neither expecting the two of them inside the caves nor expecting them to be sorcerers, was not able to shield herself in time. Dorea's attack made her fly back and hit her head on the wall of the cave and slid down, unconscious.

"Arthur, it's too dark. Too dark.  **Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Hine on ylde eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume.** " Merlin muttered making a ball of light appear in his hand.

"Merlin? What are you doing?" Gaius whispered.

Dorea and Alex rushed to the edge to see that Arthur had lifted himself onto the ledge and a ball of light was floating just above his head. Dorea and Alex sighed in relief when they saw Arthur safe.

" **Leohtbora."**  Alex incanted making the torches light.

Arthur smiled gratefully at the two siblings. Arthur looked up at the flower. He would have to climb a little.

"Leave them, Arthur. Go. Save yourself. Follow the light." The three of them heard Merlin's voice making them smile a little exasperatedly.

When they heard hissing, they saw a lot of creatures rushing towards Arthur.

" **Swealt déor** " Alex and Dorea chanted pointing at the creatures killing them.

"Dragon, hurry up and get the flower. Alex and I will take care of the creatures. We will meet you outside." Dorea shouted to which Arthur nodded his head and started climbing up. He reached out and plucked the mortaeus flower with the leaves. Alex and Dorea were killing the creatures as fast as they could while Arthur climbed up.

"Faster. Follow the light. Go faster. Move. Climb." They heard Merlin's voice as the light illuminated Arthur's path.

Finally Arthur was able to climb out of the cave. "Rea, Alex, I'm out. Both of you come out." He shouted.

Within a few minutes the two siblings were out and they mounted their horses and rode back to Camelot in a fast gallop. They were stopped at the gates of Camelot by the guards.

"What are you doing? Let us pass." Arthur said.

When the guards showed no signs of moving, "If you do not move away from me now, I will run you over." Dorea said taking the pouch with the mortaeus flower from Arthur's belt. When the guards hesitated, Dorea reached back and tapped her mare slightly to get her moving. Alex and Arthur moved out of her way just as Dorea's mare started trotting. The guards moved away knowing they would be run over if they did not and they would not be able to pluck her off the horse as she was a noble Lady.

Dorea galloped into the courtyard and jumped off her mare. She handed the reins to the stable boy and ran up to Gaius's chambers.

"How is he?" Dorea asked as she burst into Gaius's chambers.

"Have you got the mortaeus?" Gaius asked jumping up as it was his turn to sit with Merlin. He had sent Gwen and Lily to get some food for themselves as well as for him.

"Yeah. Here." She handed the flower as she retrieved it from the pouch.

"The breathing has gotten much worse. We have to hurry." Gaius started crushing the leaves just as he remembered one important point and stopped.

"Why have you stopped?" Dorea asked.

"The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote." Gaius said.

Dorea thought for a moment before nodding determinedly. "Alright. Tell me what to do." She said.

"Milady?" Gaius asked startled.

"I have magic, Gaius, but now is not the time to get into it. Tell me what to do." Dorea said making Gaius gape at her in shock. "Gaius!" Dorea called snapping him out of his shock.

"Ah! Yes, Milady." Gaius said as he pulled out a book and opened it to the right page and showed her the incantation.

" **Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum."**  Dorea muttered as she held the mortar with both her hands. The potion started hissing and bubbling slightly before it settled down. Dorea handed it over to Gaius who took it from Dorea with a dazed look on his face.

Gaius poured the potion in a small vail. "Hold his nose." He instructed Dorea as he poured the potion in Merlin's mouth.

"Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it." Gaius muttered.

"He stopped breathing." Dorea observed after a few seconds. "What is happening? Gaius? Did I do a mistake with the incantation?" she asked fearfully.

"No milady. You did it perfectly." Gaius reassured her as he put his ear on Merlin's chest. "His heart has stopped working." Gaius said somberly.

Arthur, Alex, Morgana, Gwen, Lily and Uther entered Gaius's chambers unnoticed by the two.

"He's dead?"

"He can't be." Gaius said shaking his head in denial. "It was his destiny." He whispered.

"It's my fault. If I'd gotten here sooner—if I'd been quicker—He saved Arthur's life so many times and I couldn't even save him once." Dorea whispered sobbing.

"No, no. It was me. I should have looked after him better. It's my fault." Gaius said holding a distraught Dorea and closed his eyes trying not cry.

"That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather. What would Arthur say if he found you like this with the girl he loves?" Merlin said making the two jump apart and look at Merlin in astonishment while Dorea and Arthur blushed profusely and Alex and Morgana were snickering. The king was trying to contain his laughter at Merlin's comment as well.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur shouted making Merlin just smile crookedly while Dorea blushed even more not knowing when the rest of them had entered.

"Merlin, you're alive!" Gaius exclaimed happily.

"No. I'm a ghost come back to haunt you." Merlin replied still smiling making the youngsters burst out laughing "Eh, What happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine." Merlin said.

"Thank you for once again saving Arthur, Merlin." Dorea said hugging the manservant.

"M- milady." Merlin stammered.

"That reminds me, it seems that the news of Bayard's arrest has made its way to Mercia and they are marching an army towards Camelot. Arthur, we will have to prepare for war." Uther said.

"Father, I don't think that it was Bayard who poisoned the goblet. When we were in the forest, we met a woman, a sorceress. She knew that we were coming to get the flower. I don't think she expected Dorea or Alex with me though, because she tripped Dorea up making her sprain her ankle so that both Alex and Dorea would stay outside the cave. She tried to kill all three of us." Arthur said.

"So what? Bayard was in the plan with this sorceress? I don't think so. Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it, which is why she wanted you dead." Uther scoffed making both Alex and Dorea flinch. Arthur just squeezed Alex's shoulders in comfort while Gaius put his hand on Merlin's and Dorea's back offering them a silent comfort.

"Your highness, I think Bayard's innocent as well. The poison Merlin drank was enhanced by magic and I would recognize the hand that made it anywhere." Gaius said with a significant look. "Nimueh." Gaius whispered in Uther's ears.

"You must be mistaken." Uther said.

"Look at what's been happening. This is what she planned all along. A war to bring strife and misery to Camelot.

"Tell the guards to release Bayard and his men." Uther instructed after a moment of thought to Arthur who just nodded and left.

"Dorea, I want to meet you in the Throne room as soon as Bayard and his men leave Camelot. Do not think for a moment that I have forgotten that you rode out in the night to a place you knew was very dangerous. Merlin, you have my continued gratitude for the loyalty you have shown Arthur. Gaius, please look at Dorea's leg as soon as possible. I heard that she ran all the way here from the courtyard." Uther instructed making each of them nod at the orders given.

Alex left to go clean himself while Morgana sat near Dorea and told her about her argument with Uther while Gaius looked over Dorea's legs. He bound it once again and told her that she should stay off her leg at least for two days. Morgana left to call Alex and Arthur to come and assist her. Merlin meanwhile went back to sleep as he was very tired.

"Milady, can you tell me since when you have had magic?" Gaius asked softly.

"Ever since my birth." Dorea said as she continued on to explain how she had the bracelet that would teach her to control magic when she was asleep and that it had absorbed any magic that she would have done accidentally when she was you so as not to arouse any suspicion. Just as she was finishing her explanation, Arthur and Alex came back. When they heard her telling Gaius about the bracelet, they stared at her in shock. "Since the poison was enhance by magic, the antidote was also supposed to be made with magic. So I told Gaius about my magic." She explained to the two men who just nodded.

The lack of reaction on Arthur's part was the last straw that broke the camel's back and Gaius fainted in shock making the three of them to burst out laughing. Once Gaius awakened, Dorea explained about the fight she and Arthur had a few years back and Arthur knowing about her magic since then. Alex also confessed that he too had magic and the bracelet that his mother had given them.

"We know Merlin has magic too, Gaius. But we want him to come to us on his own. We are not going to confront him about it. If he takes too long though, then we plan to confront him." Arthur said.

"H-How?" Gaius asked.

"How do we know? Small things that the idiot was really obvious about." Arthur said.

"I hope you don't tell any of this to anyone, Gaius." Dorea said making the old man shake his head. Alex then carried Dorea to the Throne room where Uther and Morgana were waiting for them.

"I don't know whether to shout at you for doing something dangerous or congratulate you for doing the right thing or to hug you in relief that you are safe now." Uther said.

"Hug me, Uncle?" Dorea said smiling cheekily as she put her arm out. Uther strode to her and took her into his arms.

"Do you know how many grey hairs you've given me with this stunt of yours? Especially riding out in the dark, alone? How would you have managed if you had been happened upon by the bandits? I had promised your parents that I would look after you as if you are my own daughter and I think of Alex, Morgana and you as my own children. How can I protect the four of you if you keep insisting on putting yourselves in danger?" The king asked.

"Alex is of age, Uncle. Arthur, Morgana and I are almost of age. You can't protect us always. We have to learn what is right and what is wrong by making our own mistakes. We cannot promise that we would not go into a situation that is dangerous, but we do promise to be always careful and come back to you." Dorea said softly.

"I should have you three put in the dungeons for disobeying me." Uther said although there was no bite in his words.

"Well, technically, we did not disobey you. You did not forbid me from going for a ride, I just chose to do so at night. You also did not forbid Alex from going for a ride. You only forbid Arthur from going to get the antidote to the poison. Arthur and Alex came after me to keep me safe from the big bad bandits. We just happened upon the cave where the antidote to the poison was and decided to get it as we were already there. So you see, Uncle, we really did not disobey you." Dorea said with an innocent face making Arthur, Alex and Morgana to stifle their laughter while Uther looked flabbergasted at the innocent explanation.

"You are such a smooth talker. I am glad you are safe, Rea. You as well Arthur and Alex. I'm proud of all four of you. Never forget that. Now go get some rest and be sure to follow Gaius's instructions for your leg, Rea." The king said shaking his head fondly.

**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. Gaius knows about their magic! When will Morgana and Merlin know? I know Uther seems to be out of character at the end, but even in the series, there are some scenes which show that he does indeed love his son as well as Morgana, though that could be because she is his daughter. As for Uther loving Alex and Dorea, well they were his godchildren and Dorea was there with Arthur ever since she was born, so it's natural that he would love them like his own children. What with Morgana pointing out that he may not care for them, he just shows his softer side towards the four of them so that they would not doubt his love for them.**

**I have a few questions:**

**Is there only one high priestess at a time or can there be more?**

**Is Morgause a high priestess of the old religion after Nimueh?**

**Please review!**


End file.
